Tout ça pour un vif d'or
by Ezilda
Summary: Le Quidditch, un simple sport ! Non, mais vous plaisantez. Venez donc voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard à l'approche d'une finale. Complots étranges, luttes amoureuses, stratégies tordues...
1. On aime tous le Quidditch

**Tout ça pour un vif d'or !  
**

**Personnages : **Tous les joueurs de Quidditch du tome 3 y passent. Avec en guest-star, les capitaines : Olivier Dubois, Roger Davies, Cédric Diggory et Marcus Flint

**Genre :** Humour, romance

**Défi : **_Hooligan _de la communauté Dieux du Stade sur LJ.

**Résumé :** Le Quidditch, un simple sport ! Non, mais vous plaisantez. Venez donc voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard à l'approche d'une finale. Complots étranges, luttes amoureuses, stratégies tordues...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est parti d'une demande d'Owlie Wood qui voulait une fic sur les quatre capitaines. Puis, merci à JKR de nous avoir créé toute cette panoplie de beaux sportifs.

* * *

Ici, je rends honneur à tous les passionnés de ce sport et je m'amuse avec les conséquences que le vif d'or peut avoir sur les comportements. Je préfère prévenir, il y a des idées débiles et il y en a beaucoup. Alors prudence !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1 : On aime tous le Quidditch !**

Ici, nous allons étudier les mœurs d'un groupe particulier de la société sorcière, qui sous des apparences anodines, comporte une importance capitale : le monde du Quidditch, que ce soient les joueurs, les entraîneurs, tous les commerçants divers et variés qui vivent du noble sport et pour finir, la masse grandissante de fans en tous genres, du supporter fanatique au simple spectateur occasionnel.

Ne vous méprenez pas, le Quidditch est un sport si populaire qu'il répand son influence dans nombre de sphères de la vie quotidienne du sorcier moyen. Qui a pu déjà lire son journal sans tomber sur une page réservée à un exploit sportif ? Quel candidat aux élections ministérielles n'a pas posé tout sourire, serrant la main d'un joueur célèbre ? Quel élève de Poudlard n'a pas soutenu un jour ou l'autre son équipe ?

Poudlard, c'est justement de ce microcosme dont nous allons vous entretenir. Cette école brillamment dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, là où tous les groupes sont représentés, où toutes les passions sont regroupées et soutenues avec exaltation, emportement et quelques fois – et nous le déplorons – un brin de violence.

Pour cela, nous allons étudier durant quelques jours la vie de ses élèves à l'approche d'une finale de Quidditch. Nous pourrons constater comme le Quidditch exerce une influence sur leurs comportements, comment des personnes totalement normales peuvent réagir plus ou moins excessivement lorsqu'il s'agit de balais, de souaffles, de cognards et de vifs d'or.

**J-7 : Gryffondor**

« Olivier, je t'en prie, redescends sur terre. On en peut plus, c'est aussi simple que ça. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? » implora Alicia.

L'adolescent auquel elle s'était adressé, fit une moue étrange, baissa les yeux vers son balai avant de se décider à répondre.

« Alicia, je ne crois que c'est toi qui n'as pas compris la situation. »

La jeune fille secoua lentement ses cheveux noirs, tandis qu'Angelina se prenait la tête entre les mains d'exaspération.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas abandonner pour si peu ! On va y arriver, et la première ou le premier… »

Dubois lança un regard noir aux jumeaux Weasley et à Potter qui venait d'atterrir en se rendant compte que l'entraînement tournait en une réunion quelque peu agitée. Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent cherchant à comprendre ce que ce regard meurtrier pouvait signifier.

« … qui ose affirmer qu'on ne gagnera pas, peut quitter l'équipe sur le champ.

- Olivier, tu crois pas que tu vas trop loin ? protesta Fred.

- Dans mon équipe, il n'y a que des gagnants. Si vous venez la semaine prochaine pour perdre, ce n'est pas la peine. Il est hors de question, vous entendez hors de question, que les Serpentards gagnent ! J'espère que c'est clair.

- Bien sûr que tout le monde veut gagner, Olivier, assura Angelina. Mais si nous nous entraînons comme des forcenés, nous serons morts de fatigue pour la finale.

- En plus, on est déjà bien au point, avisa Katie.

- Tu crois ? ironisa le capitaine inflexible. Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, il n'y a pas un brin de vent, la luminosité est parfaite. Et je vous rappelle, que vous ne vous entraînez qu'entre vous. Les Serpentards, eux, ne vous feront pas de cadeaux.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on joue contre les Serpentards… argumenta la poursuiveuse.

- Et j'aimerais bien que ce soit la première fois que la coupe ne leur revienne pas », l'interrompit Dubois.

Le visage contracté, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires d'un pas hâtif avant de lancer :

« C'est bon, l'entraînement est fini. »

Les joueurs se regardèrent, avant que Katie n'exprime l'opinion générale :

« Il faudrait qu'il se détende, sinon cette semaine va être affreuse. »

**J-7 : Serdaigle**

Quelques heures plus tard, les vestiaires étaient envahis par des robes d'un bleu criard.

Assis sur des bancs, il se tenait une réunion hautement importante pour débattre de la stratégie à adopter, en ces temps de crise du Quidditch. Les joueurs profitaient donc de cette discussion stérile pour se délasser de l'entraînement plutôt rude qu'ils avaient subi, alors qu'eux ne participaient pas au match de samedi. Roger Davies, le capitaine, n'avait pourtant pas voulu comprendre que ses joueurs puissent être en quelque sorte 'en vacances'. Les nuances de vocabulaire semblaient être une source fréquente de malentendus entre joueurs et capitaine.

Après avoir soigneusement calculé les points et les possibilités qui en découleraient selon les résultats du match de samedi, les Serdaigles pourtant si habitués aux réflexions douloureusement compliquées, devaient bien avouer ne pas avoir tout suivi. L'attrapeuse lissait ses longs cheveux noirs d'un air absent. Et les batteurs semblaient parier sur le nombre de fois où leur capitaine prononçait le mot « possibilité ». Apparemment, le jeu semblait beaucoup les amuser et les obligeait à dissimuler nombre de leurs rires. Pour information, en seulement une demi-heure, ils en étaient à trente-sept.

Davies continuait malgré tout à gesticuler devant le grand tableau noirci de graphiques et de statistiques plus ou moins compréhensibles.

« Evidemment, briguer la coupe est une possibilité inenvisageable à ce stade de la compétition et au vu de nos résultats. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que les deuxième et troisième places sont toujours à notre portée. La question essentielle est de savoir ce que nous devons faire pour obtenir le meilleur classement en fonction de nos possibilités. »

Un poursuiveur Serdaigle leva timidement la main pour poser une question.

« Oui Doyle, nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea Davies.

- Euh, désolé de t'interrompre. Mais je ne comprends pas le but de cette réunion. Nous savons déjà que nous ne serons pas premiers, et quant à savoir quel sera notre classement, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire de toute façon. Le seul match qui reste, c'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Nous n'avons plus qu'à… attendre, non ? »

Le dénommé Doyle se renfonça contre le mur, de crainte que son entraîneur n'ait mal pris cette remise en cause de cette ô combien importante réunion.

« Très bonne question, Doyle. »

Le poursuiveur sembla se détendre, tandis que Davies reprenait :

« Je sais bien que nous avons joué toutes nos cartes, et qu'il ne nous reste guère de possibilités pour émerger plus ou moins en tête du classement. Pourtant il reste un atout dans notre manche… »

Les joueurs tendirent l'oreille, intrigués par cette révélation surprenante. Que pouvait-il faire pour améliorer leurs piteuses performances sportives de cette année ? Pour tout dire, ça leur était égal. A part Davies qui s'impliquait corps et âme dans cette compétition sanglante, les autres joueurs s'en fichaient plus ou moins. Le Quidditch pour la plupart n'était qu'un loisir, qui en aucun cas n'aurait pu les empêcher de s'adonner à d'autres passe-temps passionnants comme la recherche excitante de livres scientifiques plus épais les uns que les autres, ou la résolution d'énigmes et de calculs dont les seuls résultats s'avéraient parfois être un profond mal de tête, mais ce qui, fait étrange, semblait les mettre en joie.

Ils se seraient bien gardés de partager leur opinion du noble sport avec leur capitaine. Il était entendu que les capitaines étaient une race à part… Même si Davies semblait réunir toutes les caractéristiques d'un vrai Serdaigle, aimant les joies de l'étude et du raisonnement, ils en venaient à se demander comment il pouvait concilier deux choses si contradictoires au premier abord, et s'il lui arrivait de dormir ne serait-ce que quelques heures par nuit. Car si Davies aimait travailler, rien ne le passionnait, rien ne l'excitait davantage que de peaufiner des tactiques toutes plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres, jusqu'à une heure très tardive de la nuit. Etrange passe-temps, vous l'avouerez.

« Quel atout ? » demanda Daisy dubitative.

Roger Davies sourit, amusé du suspens qu'il installait.

« Il nous reste la possibilité… »

Il s'arrêta et les joueurs semblèrent se pencher encore davantage vers leur capitaine bien-aimé, qui jouait un peu trop avec leur curiosité. Il leur fallut bien quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Davies semblait énervé et que son regard se portait sur les deux batteurs, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur hilarité sans pour autant y parvenir.

« Harvey et Melvin, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? gronda Davies croisant ses bras en une posture qui ne semblait pas de bon augure. Ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter toute l'équipe. »

Les deux batteurs s'aperçurent soudain qu'ils étaient le point de mire de tous et surtout celui de leur capitaine, ce qui approchait le seuil de dangerosité qu'ils ne comptaient pas franchir.

« Rien du tout, capitaine. Nous étions seulement très impatients de savoir quelle magnifique tactique vous aviez sous le coude, n'est-ce pas Harvey ? » fit Melvin, tandis que son camarade acquiesçait d'un mouvement de la tête bien trop enthousiaste.

La suspicion persista dans les yeux assombris de l'entraîneur. Il se contenta d'une grimace de désapprobation et nota de s'occuper de ces deux guignols plus tard.

« Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu, qu'il nous reste une possibilité, la dernière : choisir notre camp. »

Des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevèrent parmi les joueurs.

« Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? » conclut Roger d'une voix théâtrale.

Doyle leva à nouveau la main.

« Oui Doyle.

- Je vois pas ce que ça peut changer, rétorqua le poursuiveur l'air un peu perdu.

- Selon que l'une ou l'autre équipe gagne, notre possibilité de classement change. C'est mathématique, regarde. »

A partir du moment, où Davies se tourna vers le tableau pour replonger dans d'impossibles statistiques, les joueurs se retournèrent tous en un mouvement furieux vers Doyle qui les avait condamnés à de nouvelles heures d'inutile souffrance mentale. Le dit Doyle haussa les épaules en signe d'excuse, puis tenta de s'intéresser aux griffonnages de leur capitaine préféré.

**J-6 : Serpentard**

Depuis le matin, les Serpentards étaient en effervescence. Le capitaine, Marcus Flint, les avait tous éveillés de façon plus ou moins brutale selon les capacités des joueurs à émerger à l'heure incroyablement cruelle de cinq heures du matin. Flint frais comme une rose, souriait déjà en pensant au merveilleux entraînement qu'il avait prévu. Si ses joueurs ne pouvaient pas battre ces mauviettes de Gryffondor après ça, il ne s'appelait plus Flint. Il pourrait rabattre le caquet de cet avorton de Dubois, et ça, ça le mettait d'une fabuleuse bonne humeur.

Les joueurs ne furent pas dupes de cette prédisposition à la joie et aux sourires de bon matin chez leur entraîneur. Bonne humeur ne rimait pas chez Flint, avec clémence, bonté ou quelque autre adjectif tiré d'un conte de fées.

Tandis que Marcus rêvassait au sourire fugace de Rogue quand celui-ci recevrait la coupe, ou mieux à l'expression dépitée voire même furieuse de cette vieille chouette de McGonagall, les joueurs en profitaient pour se réveiller et se préparer dans une quasi-tranquillité.

Quand ils eurent tous réussi à enfiler leurs vêtements dans le bon sens, et que leurs yeux finirent par rester ouverts sans le moindre effort, ils allèrent s'aligner devant Flint dans la salle commune déserte.

Il était dimanche, il était cinq heures et demi du matin, et aucun ne se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient debout à une heure pareille. Ils se le demanderaient mais plus tard, leurs réflexions n'arrivaient pour le moment pas à dépasser le stade de « Où on est ? », « Est-ce qu'on peut manger ? » ou bien « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai une chaussette rouge, moi ? ».

Au pas de course et l'estomac vide, Flint les amena courir, usant avec persuasion de menaces plus ou moins voilés et de regards qui en disaient plus long que tous les discours du monde. Ils firent le tour du lac. Bletchley fit remarquer avec justesse que courir si tôt, était vraiment très agréable, surtout dans un aussi joli paysage, avant que les autres joueurs ne le fassent taire par des paroles que nous éviterons de citer ici, pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité du lecteur.

Puis se réunissant, dans le stade de Quidditch, tandis que le soleil se levait, certains purent à loisir s'effondrer, d'autres tentèrent de garder une attitude plus digne et plus noble que contredisait la rougeur de leur visage.

Le discours de Marcus ne ramena pas la paix dans leurs cœurs :

« … Ne faîtes pas de quartier ! Ce ne sont pas ces idiots de Gryffondor qui vont nous faire perdre. Ca fait sept ans que nous les battons année après année ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase en frappant violemment du poing contre le bord de la tribune. Quelques joueurs grimacèrent, ressentant une douleur imaginaire dans leur propre main, mais Flint resta impassible, semblant bien au-dessus des ses considérations matérielles.

« Il n'y a absolument aucune raison que cela ne se reproduise pas cette année. Vous m'entendez : aucune raison ! »

Ceux que la brutalité du réveil, la demi-heure de jogging ou la faim douloureuse n'avaient pas encore réellement tirés des limbes du sommeil, furent définitivement sortis de leur hébétude par le volume impressionnant de la voix de leur capitaine.

« Il suffit d'appliquer la même tactique que d'habitude. Ne finassez pas, tranchez-leur dans le lard ! Vous vous battez pour la balle, vous faîtes tout pour l'avoir, pour la posséder et vous ne la leur cédez à aucun moment ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour ça. Face à notre technique Bulldozer n°4, de toute façon ils n'oseront rien. C'est gagné d'avance, les gars ! Allez tout le monde, au vestiaire. Et plus vite que ça ! »

Les joueurs déroutés par l'ordre brusque, se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires.

« Malefoy, reste là ! »

Le garçon blond jeta un regard apeuré aux autres joueurs, espérant un peu d'aide, mais les autres l'ignorèrent totalement. Drago dut se résigner à affronter seul à seul le capitaine.

« Malefoy, je sais que nous te devons une fière chandelle… par rapport à ton père… et… enfin, bref, tu vois de quoi je parle. »

Le blondinet acquiesça silencieusement, préférant éviter de s'épandre sur les largesses de Malefoy père et de ce qui en découlait.

Flint fit quelques pas, démontrant une attitude anxieuse.

« Tu sais, Malefoy, quel est le problème pour ce match ? »

La bouche de Drago s'arrondit de surprise et ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe de perplexité.

« Mais capitaine, vous avez dit que c'était dans la poche, s'étonna l'attrapeur.

- Oui, je sais que j'ai dit ça et ne t'inquiète pas, je le pensais. Mais il reste un problème mineur, et pour le régler, je compte sur toi.

- Sur moi ?!

- Oui, Malefoy, il faut que tu fasses tout pour que Potter n'attrape pas ce fichu vif d'or, si son équipe a cinquante points d'avance. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, capitaine. Ca devrait être facile, affirma fièrement Malefoy.

- T'es un brave petit. Va te changer. »

Et tandis que le blondinet filait vers les vestiaires, Flint pensa que ça n'était finalement pas si dans la poche que ça, surtout avec un attrapeur pareil. Mais peut-être que les Nimbus 2001 leur procureraient un avantage suffisant…

**J-6 : Poufsouffle**

Diggory eut du mal à atteindre ne serait-ce que les vestiaires. Ses joueurs allaient encore se moquer de lui. Il ne montrait pas l'exemple, en étant en retard aux entraînements. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! S'il n'y avait cette Olivia Hardwick, il aurait été à l'heure ! Cela faisait quinze jours maintenant qu'il la supportait, et ces stocks de patience et de bonté qu'il pensait inépuisables, commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Une vraie pipelette, cette fille ! Il en faisait des cauchemars, et les nuits, il lui arrivait de s'éveiller en sursaut avec l'image de cette bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans que rien au monde ne puisse faire cesser ce mouvement perpétuel. Depuis il tentait tant bien que mal de l'éviter, mais c'était à croire qu'elle lui ait jeté un sort de pistage. Combien de fois l'avait-il découvert au détour d'un couloir, en sortant d'un cours, ou même, comble de l'horreur, au sortir de son bain ?

Il se changea énergiquement, enfilant la tenue jaune canari qui le rendait si fier et se précipita sur le terrain. Les joueurs s'amusaient joyeusement, s'envoyant le souaffle dans les airs.

Cédric enfourcha son balai et s'éleva pour les rejoindre.

« On va faire quelques petits exercices simples pour s'échauffer avant d'attaquer quelques éléments plus compliqués. »

Il y eut un oh de déception parmi les joueurs dont la robe rayonnait au soleil.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste histoire de ne pas perdre la main, rassura le capitaine. Nous avons fini tous nos matchs. Par contre, je tiens à ce que chacun d'entre vous soit présent à la finale samedi. Nous pourrons ainsi analyser les actions de nos adversaires. Ok ? »

Les joueurs acquiescèrent. C'est dans une ambiance décontractée et bon enfant que l'entraînement se déroula.


	2. Y a de la joie

**Tout ça pour un vif d'or !  
**

**Personnages : **Tous les joueurs de Quidditch du tome 3 y passent. Avec en guest-star, les capitaines : Olivier Dubois, Roger Davies, Cédric Diggory et Marcus Flint.

**Genre :** Humour, romance

**Défi : **_Hooligan _de la communauté Dieux du Stade sur LJ.

**Résumé :** Le Quidditch, un simple sport ! Non, mais vous plaisantez. Venez donc voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard à l'approche d'une finale. Complots étranges, luttes amoureuses, stratégies tordues...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est parti d'une demande d'Owlie Wood qui voulait une fic sur les quatre capitaines. Je remercie la grande JKR sans qui le Quidditch ne serait qu'un mot bizarre.

* * *

Voici la suite de mon reportage sur les joueurs de Quidditch, en espérant que vous le trouviez intéressant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 2 : Y a de la joie !**

**J-5 : Gryffondor**

La réunion secrète avait commencé depuis presque une heure déjà. Y étaient rassemblés tous les joueurs de l'équipe des Gryffondors, exceptés Potter – qu'on avait jugé trop jeune pour une action d'une telle envergure – et Dubois pour des raisons qui s'avèreraient évidentes. Ainsi donc, autour d'une table dans un coin de la salle commune, conversaient à mi-voix Fred et Georges, Katie, Angelina et Alicia.

« Je suis sûre que ça peut marcher, affirma Alicia. Ca le déstabilisera, et il en oubliera pendant les quelques jours fatidiques de nous harceler.

- J'ai du mal à croire que ça puisse être aussi simple, douta Georges. C'est quand même de Dubois qu'on parle. Tu crois vraiment qu'il se fera avoir aussi facilement ?

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, concéda Angelina en haussant les épaules. Je vois pas quelles autres solutions on a. A moins que vous ne soyez d'accord pour continuer à le supporter jusqu'à samedi, sachant que ça va empirer de jour en jour. »

Fred et Georges se lancèrent un regard assorti d'une grimace significative.

« Ok, on est partant, déclara Fred.

- Mais il reste un problème, précisa Georges l'air encore circonspect. Qui va se dévouer pour cette mission délicate ? »

Seul un silence profond lui fit écho. Angelina semblait avoir trouvé un nouvel intérêt dans la contemplation de ses ongles, Katie écrivait quelques mots sur son parchemin d'un air absent et Alicia faisait mine de feuilleter son livre de divination.

« Quel enthousiasme ! C'est d'Olivier qu'on parle, pas d'un troll des cavernes », railla Fred.

Georges étouffa un rire, tandis que son jumeau arborait un sourire moqueur.

« Vous me décevez les filles, on peut quand même pas s'en occuper nous-mêmes. Je ne crois pas que ça lui plaise », se moqua Georges tout en échangeant avec Fred un sourire complice.

Angelina releva la tête, soupira, acceptant l'évidence et dévisagea ses camarades.

« On n'a qu'à tirer ça au sort », proposa-t-elle avec une mine d'enterrement.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, mais par un fait étrange, les filles paraissaient mortifiées.

« C'est quand même un jeu dangereux, murmura Katie. On ne sait pas comment il peut réagir. Ca ne risque pas d'empirer les choses ?

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas le laisser continuer à nous torturer ainsi. Moi, je me retire de l'équipe sinon. Coupe ou pas coupe ! s'emporta Fred.

- Fred, tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ? s'insurgea Angelina choquée par une attitude si tranchée.

- Oh que si ! s'obstina Fred. Je veux bien croire que ce soit super important pour Olivier parce que c'est sa dernière année. Mais quand même, il y a des limites. Et je pense qu'il les a atteintes avec l'entraînement d'hier.

- Quelle horreur ! Les douleurs m'ont fait découvrir des muscles dont j'ignorais l'existence, maugréa Alicia. Il a l'intention de nous tuer avant le match ou quoi ? Je crains que même Potter ne couve quelque chose avec le froid qu'il faisait. Il faudra lui dire de prendre de la Pimentine.

- Si en plus Harry nous lâche, on est fichus, soupira Georges en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors, on est tous d'accord ? » demanda Fred.

Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement.

Fred s'empara d'un parchemin et en détacha trois petits morceaux, puis il s'arma d'une plume.

« Comme vous voyez, je marque le nom de chacune sur un morceau de parchemin… Je les mets dans ce sac. Voilà. Mon cher Georges, je vous en prie, piochez d'une main innocente le nom d'une de ses jeunes filles. »

Georges ressortit hâtivement un des morceaux de parchemin, y lut le nom et dévisagea avec une délicieuse patience les trois nominées, qui retenaient leurs souffles et semblaient pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Bon, tu le dis ?! s'énerva Angelina.

- Sois patiente Angelina, railla Georges. Si tu te précipites ainsi sur ce pauvre Olivier, tu vas lui faire peur.

- Quoi ?! s'écria la poursuiveuse avec effroi.

- Et oui, c'est toi », confirma Georges en lui mettant le bout de parchemin sous les yeux.

Angelina le lui arracha et y découvrit avec horreur son propre nom. Elle s'écroula littéralement sur la table et ne put ainsi pas voir l'expression soulagée de ses amies.

« C'est pas vrai, j'ai la poisse, se lamenta-t-elle, semblant vouloir détruire le parchemin d'un simple regard.

- Tu nous raconteras ? quémanda Alicia toute souriante.

- N'oublie pas, il faut le déstabiliser, rappela Katie.

- Cette idée est idiote ! protesta Angelina avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- C'est trop facile de critiquer maintenant que c'est toi qui es désignée, riposta Fred.

- Allez, c'est pas si grave, badina Georges. Il suffit juste de flirter avec Olivier, assez pour qu'il oublie un peu son rôle de dictateur en chef.

- Il va me haïr », marmonna Angelina.

** J-5 : Serdaigle **

Davies passait toujours une main dans les cheveux, lorsqu'il devait se concentrer ardûment sur un problème délicat. Ainsi il était facile de savoir si un contrôle ou une après-midi de révisions lui avaient posé des difficultés, il suffisait de jeter un œil à ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et aujourd'hui, à l'approche des examens, il en était ainsi.

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que deux jeunes Serdaigles semblaient débattre silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que l'une pousse brutalement l'autre hors de sa chaise. La Serdaigle qui se retrouva debout, n'était autre que Daisy, une des poursuiveuses. Elle hésitait maintenant propulsée hors de sa place, entre tuer du regard sa soi-disant meilleure amie, et oser lever les yeux sur Davies, vers qui elle semblait devoir se diriger. Effectivement, c'est ce qu'elle fit, à petits pas, puis elle s'installa doucement sur la chaise en face de son capitaine. Celui-ci ne leva pas les yeux, ni ne sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'une de ses joueuses. Déranger Davies dans ses réflexions devait être pénible pour la jeune fille, qui visiblement hésitait beaucoup. Puis, dans une impulsion, elle se lança :

« Roger ? »

Celui-ci leva la tête presque trop brutalement, avant que la jeune fille n'apparaisse clairement dans son champ de vision. Il émit un son inarticulé, que nous rapprocherons de « Quoi ? ».

« Je suis désolée de te déranger alors que tu… commença-t-elle, rougissant.

- Alors que j'essaye péniblement de comprendre le concept de transmétamorphose interhumaine », la coupa Roger irrité de cette interruption.

Daisy déglutit. En fille raisonnable qu'elle était, elle avait parfaitement compris le message : « Je suis en train de me prendre la tête sur un truc innommable et tu oses venir me déranger ! » Ca ne l'encouragea guère à continuer. Elle tourna brièvement la tête, suffisamment pour voir son amie lui faire de grands signes d'encouragement dans le dos de Davies.

« Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir voir le match de samedi avec moi. »

Davies la regarda avec un air circonspect, puis répondit :

« Mais ça paraît évident, non ? »

La jeune fille se fendit d'un sourire éclatant. Il acceptait donc de sortir avec elle ? C'était bien ça ? Par Merlin, elle allait donc passer le samedi après-midi avec Roger Davies ! Elle en trépignait d'avance.

« J'ai bien dit, lors de la séance d'entraînement que toute l'équipe devait assister au match », précisa Roger.

Le sourire de Daisy disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu en comprenant le malentendu. Le rendez-vous romantique se transformait donc en observation studieuse et en analyse stratégique des adversaires. Elle fut sur le point d'envoyer paître tous les joueurs de Quidditch du monde, avant de se rappeler qu'elle en faisait partie, et que mine de rien, elle aussi aimait ce jeu et surtout certains de ses joueurs.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je pensais, murmura Daisy, trouvant un intérêt particulier dans l'observation du bois de la table.

- Ah, bon, rétorqua Roger interloqué. Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair sur le sujet. C'est très important pour entamer la saison prochaine de connaître parfaitement nos adversaires, et…

- Roger, l'interrompit-elle mal à l'aise. Il y a un malentendu. Quand je parlais d'aller voir le match, je voulais dire toi… et moi. »

Davies sembla comprendre, puisqu'il recula sensiblement sur sa chaise et dévisagea Daisy sans mot dire.

« Sans que l'on prenne des notes, sans analyser toutes les actions de Potter… précisa-t-elle, tout en essayant de déceler un quelconque indice sur le visage de Roger. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il fronça les sourcils, regarda Daisy droit dans les yeux et se décida :

« Ok… soupira-t-il. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

La poursuiveuse encaissa difficilement le coup.

« Mais Roger, gémit la poursuiveuse. Tu es déjà sorti avec tellement de filles. Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Les réponses s'alignaient dans la tête de Davies, sans qu'il n'en trouve une assez diplomatique. Il ne trouvait pas Daisy à son goût, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais le lui dire aussi directement, ça non plus, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Sur un coup de colère, elle pourrait décider de quitter l'équipe. Elle était tout de même un bon élément, et il était inutile de la perdre.

« Daisy, tu es une fille très gentille. Trop pour moi. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un fait pour toi et qui saura t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. »

Parfait ! A son expression, il sut déjà que par cette pirouette, il s'était sorti de cette périlleuse situation.

« Peut-être… Mais Roger…

- J'en suis persuadé, affirma Roger.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, dit-elle l'air penaud.

- Ce n'est rien », assura le Serdaigle avant de se replonger dans ses révisions.

Elle se détourna et regagna tristement sa place, avant que Davies ne se rappelle le plus important :

« Et n'oublie pas de venir au match. On a beaucoup de boulot ! » s'écria-t-il.

** J-4 : Serpentard **

Mardi, songea Flint avec délectation. Seules quatre journées interminables le séparaient du grand jour, du jour J de leur victoire. Un sourire étrange puisque inhabituel semblait ne jamais quitter son visage depuis peu, ce qui rajoutait à la peur de tous ceux qui pouvaient d'une manière ou d'une autre craindre Marcus Flint, que ce soient ses joueurs, les Serpentards qu'il exploitait à des fins diverses, les Gryffondors qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout, et quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles en guise de dessert. Chez quelqu'un de profondément cruel et sadique, un sourire est bien ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bref, en ce jour, Flint songeait que la phase deux du pré-match pouvait commencer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appliquer son plan à la lettre et à distribuer les directives. Le pré-match était un plan soigneusement établi depuis des mois. Un groupe de Serpentards triés sur le volet était désigné et chacun recevait une mission à accomplir dont le seul but était la déstabilisation des Gryffondors afin de faciliter la victoire une fois sur le terrain de Quidditch. C'était toujours une joie pour Flint d'en écouter le compte-rendu, le soir au coin du feu. Tel Gryffondor s'était retrouvé la tête dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Parfait. Telle poursuiveuse s'était enfui en pleurant ? Génial. Le batteur avait des pustules vertes sur tout le corps ? Splendide.

Lui-même s'était attribué deux cibles : Olivier Dubois, son ennemi personnel qu'il n'aurait cédé à personne, et une des poursuiveuses, Katie Bell qui ne devrait poser aucun problème contrairement au capitaine.

Pour s'entraîner un peu, il décida de commencer par Bell. Dubois était un adversaire à sa hauteur. S'attaquer à lui nécessitait une profonde réflexion et d'y mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage. Pour Bell, une simple improvisation et sa grande expérience suffiraient largement, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il se mit donc à sa recherche. Si j'étais un Gryffondor, pensait-il, où me cacherais-je ? Quelle stupide idée d'être un Gryffondor, tout de même.

La bibliothèque n'étant qu'un repaire à Serdaigles et à Poufsouffles selon lui, il l'élimina de sa liste. Au stade, non, l'entraînement des Gryffondors n'aurait lieu que plus tard, et Dubois était trop faible pour organiser des séances d'entraînement supplémentaires. Marcus espéra que Bell ne se cache pas dans leur salle commune, il en serait déçu. Tandis qu'il repassait mentalement tous les lieux possibles et imaginables où pouvait se cacher sa future victime, elle lui tomba littéralement dessus.

Elle, ses livres à la main, et lui, tout à ses réflexions, se foncèrent l'un sur l'autre au détour d'un couloir. Les livres s'éparpillèrent et les deux protagonistes tombèrent au sol. Lorsque Flint reprit ses esprits et comprit ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout avec qui, il entreprit de faire fonctionner ses neurones à vitesse maximale pour établir un plan de toute urgence.

« Flint, je sais bien que tu n'es pas la galanterie personnifiée, marmonna Katie, tentant de mettre la main sur tous ses livres. Mais après m'avoir foncé dessus, tu pourrais au moins m'aider à ramasser mes bouquins. »

Qui devait déstabiliser qui déjà ? Flint se reprit.

« Bell, c'est ça ? »

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, comme si elle ne l'en jugeait pas digne.

« Comme si tu ne connaissais pas le nom de tes adversaires. Pince va me tuer, si une seule des pages est cornée.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois encore indemne après le match, énonça Marcus comme si ce n'était que pure logique..

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai, quelle piteuse Gryffondore je fais ! ironisa Katie. Je suis vraiment morte de trouille face aux vilains Serpentards que vous êtes. Je crois même que je m'enfuirais en Patagonie plutôt que de subir vos foudres. J'ai même déjà réservé un portoloin. Tu vois, je suis déjà convaincue. Pas la peine de me faire ta comédie de grand vilain Serpentard. »

Flint resta bouche bée, mais se secoua bien vite.

« Je suis sûr que je peux te faire bien plus peur, répliqua-t-il vexé que cette gamine insolente ne résiste.

- C'est vrai ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Je suis un expert. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer au plus fin avec moi.

- Un Serpentard expert en menaces ? Comme c'est nouveau. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire que de t'écouter déblatérer tes sottises. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à effectivement partir, il la saisit brutalement par le bras et la poussa contre le mur.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris », gronda Flint.

Il eut un sourire en sentant les prémisses de la peur chez Bell.

« Je t'ai très bien compris, gémit-elle. Maintenant lâche-moi. »

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, la tenant prisonnière entre le mur et lui. Il savourait littéralement cette frayeur qui envahissait peu à peu la poursuiveuse. Nul besoin de longs discours, nul besoin de violence, c'était si facile. Il n'y eut vite qu'une faible distance entre eux deux, seuls les livres que Katie serrait contre sa poitrine, mimaient un rempart entre eux. Le sourire étrange de Flint, l'étincelle cruelle de ses yeux faisaient peur à Katie plus que tout autre chose.

Une idée ou plutôt un souvenir revint à la Gryffondore. Et dans une pulsion insensée, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Flint. Ce fut bref, mais la stratégie marcha à merveille. Le Serpentard fut comme paralysé quelques secondes, le temps pour Bell de s'échapper.

Quand il eut compris ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait déjà disparu. Il tapa de rage dans un mur. Elle l'avait eu, lui, Marcus Flint. La garce ! Elle voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Soit.

** J-4 : Poufsouffle **

Cédric ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Il révisait calmement dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Quand un des batteurs, Parker, vint le prévenir que Dubois l'attendait et voulait lui parler.

Diggory eut un moment d'hésitation, il avait pourtant cru qu'après la victoire des Poufsouffles sur les Gryffondors, Dubois ne lui voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole, bien qu'il le faisait déjà peu avant cet incident. Intrigué par ce qui pouvait amener le capitaine des Gryffondors, il sortit de la salle commune et vit effectivement Dubois adossé à un mur, les bras croisés en une attitude peu cordiale.

« On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, Dubois, commença Cédric.

- Oui. Je suis prêt à te pardonner l'injustice du match que vous avez soi-disant gagné contre nous…

- Dubois, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, protesta le Poufsouffle. J'étais prêt à le rejouer ce match.

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais, s'obstina Dubois. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. »

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste pour ça que tu es venu me voir.

- Je voulais te parler de capitaine à capitaine, annonça religieusement le Gryffondor.

- Je vois. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Dis-moi, tu as choisi une position pour samedi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Les Poufsouffles comptent supporter qui ? précisa Dubois. Les Serpentards ou nous ? »

La question interloqua Cédric.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change que nous supportions l'un ou l'autre des camps.

- Au contraire, c'est très important, s'exclama Dubois. Mes joueurs ont besoin de votre soutien moral.

- Dubois, contentez-vous de bien jouer. Ce sera tout aussi bien. Ce n'est pas dans les tribunes que se jouent les victoires.

- Je ne te comprendrai jamais, Diggory. Le moral des équipes est un facteur important et il ne se joue pas sur le terrain. Alors, Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

Cédric soupira avant de capituler :

« Gryffondor, tu sais bien que nous n'avons jamais aimé les Serpentards.

- Merci, Diggory ! Je compte sur votre soutien. »

Cédric secoua la tête. Il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre cette attitude étrange dès qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Quelques balles, des balais, ce n'était que ça, le Quidditch, juste un sport, même si c'était le plus merveilleux.

Ca ne devait pas devenir une guerre où tous les coups sont permis, où chaque entraîneur harcèle ses joueurs et où l'on tente de s'aider d'alliés.


	3. De l'importance du baiser

**Tout ça pour un vif d'or !  
**

**Personnages : **Tous les joueurs de Quidditch du tome 3 y passent. Avec en guest-star, les capitaines : Olivier Dubois, Roger Davies, Cédric Diggory et Marcus Flint.

**Genre :** Humour, romance

**Défi : **_Hooligan _de la communauté Dieux du Stade sur LJ.

**Résumé :** Le Quidditch, un simple sport ! Non, mais vous plaisantez. Venez donc voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard à l'approche d'une finale. Complots étranges, luttes amoureuses, stratégies tordues...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est parti d'une demande d'Owlie Wood qui voulait une fic sur les quatre capitaines. Tous les personnages sont à JKR. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'OC, m'enfin comme pour beaucoup on ne connaît que leur nom et quelques détails sur leur vie (le premier qui connaît Bletchley, lève la main), il m'a tout de même fallu leur créer une personnalité. Ben oui, je bosse un peu, quoi !

* * *

Voici la troisième partie de cette fantastique épopée sur le Quidditch ! Après ce chapitre-ci, il n'en reste plus qu'un et c'est The End. Et je tiens à m'auto-congratuler pour avoir carrément explosé mon record personnel de longueur de chapitre : 5200 mots.

Bonne lecture !_  
_

* * *

**Partie 3 : De l'importance du baiser**

**J-3 : Gryffondor**

Au fond de la salle commune, dans un coin retiré, les jumeaux s'affairaient sur un parchemin, écrivant et raturant, avec un air studieux qui ne leur était pas familier et qui semblait annoncer la préparation de méfaits.

« A mon avis, une pincée de sisymbe pourrait donner une couleur intéressante, proposa Fred.

- Bonne idée, mais ça risque d'être difficile à se procurer, approuva son frère pensif.

- Pour le moment, occupons-nous de trouver une recette parfaite, on règlera les détails plus tard. Il y aura bien un moyen.

- De plus, on devrait avoir le temps si la potion doit reposer deux semaines, ajouta George en traçant hâtivement de larges arabesques brouillonnes sur le parchemin.

- Exact… »

Ils levèrent la tête simultanément et suivirent du regard Angelina traverser telle une tornade la salle commune l'air très contrarié et la virent disparaître dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

« Oh ! Il semblerait qu'Angelina soit allée affronter notre capitaine préféré, s'exclama Georges avec un sourire ravi.

- Viens, il faut trouver Alicia et Katie », souffla Fred en entraînant son jumeau à sa suite.

Se précipitant vers la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les deux poursuiveuses en pleines révisions, ils n'eurent aucun mal à leur expliquer l'urgence de la situation :

« On vient de voir Angelina se précipiter dans les dortoirs… commença Fred.

- A coup sûr, elle est allée effectuer sa _mission_, continua George avec l'air d'un conspirateur.

- Elle a… Enfin, elle a vu Olivier ? demanda Alicia.

- On en est sûrs, chuchotèrent les jumeaux de concert en hochant la tête. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Elle avait l'air comment ? » interrogea Katie fronçant les sourcils.

Fred et George s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard.

« Et bien…

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement ravie, avoua Fred.

- C'est pas franchement étonnant, fit remarquer Katie.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, interrompit George paraissant soudain étrangement sérieux. Mais le mieux est d'aller la voir et de lui demander. Nous, on peut pas y aller, alors si vous pouviez…

- C'est bon. On vient », lâcha Alicia.

Les rouleaux de parchemins et les plumes se retrouvèrent illico presto dans les sacs des demoiselles. Et les quatre joueurs de Quidditch traversèrent discrètement la bibliothèque, tentant d'éviter le regard perçant de Mme Pince, qui n'avait pas semblé apprécier leur petite conversation… bien que déjà la présence des jumeaux avait le don indéniable de la mettre sur les nerfs, et au vu de leurs quelques exploits ici, on pouvait la comprendre, ou du moins essayer.

De retour dans la salle commune, ils se postèrent devant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

« Alicia, vas-y, fit Katie en la poussant dans le dos.

- Moi ? s'exclama la poursuiveuse outrée.

- Oui, tu seras la plus à même pour calmer Angelina, approuva Fred d'une voix raisonnable. Si elle est énervée…

- C'est moi qui vais devoir récolter les conséquences de votre idée stupide ! s'emporta Alicia.

- Commence pas, on était tous d'accord, répliqua Katie en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, c'est Angelina qui a fait le plus dur.

- Allez, file, encouragea George avec un grand sourire. Et reviens vite nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Alicia baissa les yeux puis entreprit de monter les marches tout en soupirant, signe de sa motivation profonde.

Les jumeaux tentèrent de se remettre à leur _projet_ en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations, mais inévitablement leur concentration se reportait sur les escaliers. Ils finirent par tenter de discuter avec Katie, de Quidditch et d'examens, pour calmer leur impatience. La tranquillité des jours suivants dépendait uniquement de ce qui avait pu se passer entre Angelina et Olivier. Ils avaient joué gros : ou les choses s'amélioraient comme ils l'espéraient (et Georges ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser les doigts sous la table) ou au contraire, tout empirait et Olivier en représailles leur réserverait des entraînements dignes des troupes de la Baguette Noire (des anciens corps d'élite du Ministère).

Lorsque Alicia redescendit, ils durent faire un effort pour ne pas se ruer sur elles et la harceler de questions, ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle s'assied à leur table.

« Alors ? » demanda George d'une voix rauque.

La poursuiveuse les dévisagea un à un avant de lâcher dans un soupir :

« On est mal. »

&&

C'était une idée stupide, une idée vraiment absurde, débile et idiote, se répétait Angelina en tapant du pied contre le mur de la tribune. Vraiment, il n'y avait que les jumeaux pour imaginer ça. Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans un pétrin pareil. Comment avait-elle pu penser une seconde que ça pourrait marcher ?

Le problème était sa fierté, une fois désignée, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Si c'était à elle de le faire, et bien, elle le ferait. Même si au fond d'elle, elle avait plus envie de se cacher au fond de sa couette bien au chaud. Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'Angelina Johnson se laisserait intimider par quelque capitaine de Quidditch que ce soit, et sûrement pas par Olivier Dubois. Il n'était pas si autoritaire que ça, ce n'était pas comme si elle devait embrasser Flint après tout. Beurk, qui pourrait embrasser Flint ? Rien que l'idée en était dégoûtante. Olivier, lui, était au moins beau garçon. Le seul et unique hic était le Quidditch. Contrarier Olivier à trois jours de la finale de Poudlard la plus importante de sa vie, relevait soit de la plus grande bravoure, soit de la bêtise la plus navrante. Angelina secoua la tête, elle n'était ni courageuse, ni bête. Le plan avait été décidé, elle avait été désignée. Ainsi soit-il, de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de fâcheux. Olivier avait besoin d'elle pour jouer le match de samedi… N'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le château, il ne devrait plus tarder. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, il venait préparer son entraînement. Une heure bien avant que les joueurs n'arrivent, ce qui avait été un bon sujet de plaisanterie dans l'équipe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe malencontreusement dans l'oreille de Dubois, qui s'était emporté du manque de professionnalisme et de sérieux des Gryffondors. Professionnalisme ? Par Godric, ils n'étaient que des élèves !

Un frisson parcourut Angelina en apercevant le capitaine marcher dans sa direction, enfin plus précisément vers les vestiaires, puisqu'il ne semblait pas faire grand cas de sa présence juste à l'entrée du stade. Son cœur se serra. Elle souffla un coup et alla à sa rencontre.

« Coucou Olivier ! Tu viens préparer l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle en s'armant avec difficulté de sa voix la plus douce et de son sourire le plus niais.

Il lui jeta un regard suspect.

« Angelina, tu es en avance, fit-il remarquer avec la même surprise et méfiance que si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'un vampire avait pris le thé avec McGonagall.

- Oh, j'étais par là et je me suis dit que peut-être je pouvais t'aider à… enfin, je me suis dit que je pourrais toujours t'aider, balbutia-t-elle ne trouvant pas d'excuse valable.

- C'est gentil. »

Dubois entra dans les vestiaires des hommes et Angelina dut se résigner à l'attendre à côté de la porte. Ses doigts tapotaient d'un air absent sur le mur. Elle tenta un œil par la porte entrouverte. Si seulement elle savait comment faire ? Mais pour le moment, son cerveau tournait à vide. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer et l'embrasser comme ça. Une idée idiote, vraiment ! Elle aurait l'occasion de se venger de Fred et de Georges, ça, c'était sûr.

Toujours épiant, elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir lorsque apparut un torse dénudé passant fugacement dans son champ de vision. Elle se détourna brusquement, dos au mur.

« Quelle idiote ! chuchota-t-elle férocement, fermant les yeux pour effacer de son esprit cette vision.

- Tu n'avais pas l'intention de réviser avec Alicia et Katie ? » lui parvint la voix étouffée d'Olivier depuis le vestiaire.

Bien sûr que si… elle aurait préféré plutôt que de… que de jouer avec le feu.

« J'avais besoin de sortir un peu. Avec les examens, la bibliothèque finira par être ma seconde maison », essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Un faible ricanement lui répondit.

« Et toi ? Entre les Aspics et la finale de Quidditch, ça ne doit pas être simple, évoqua Angelina pour faire la conversation et se donner le temps d'imaginer une stratégie.

- Oh, tu sais, ça se passe plutôt pas mal », résonna la voix d'Olivier à quelques centimètres d'Angelina, lui provoquant un sursaut.

Elle se retourna, il lui faisait face tout sourire. C'était peut-être le moment ? Elle se pencha en avant, mais Dubois se détourna brusquement et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait au stade.

Dépitée et surprise, Angelina resta figée, se mordant les lèvres tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

« Alors, tu viens ? On a du boulot, lui rappela-t-il en se retournant.

- Oui, j'arrive », assura Angelina en se hâtant de le rejoindre.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite salle équipée d'un tableau et de quelques bancs qui servait à de nombreuses choses : lieu de réunion, infirmerie improvisée, lieu de détente (quelques vestiges de bouteilles de bièraubeurre dans un coin pouvaient en témoigner), il s'agissait aussi de l'endroit où naissait nombre de stratégies de l'esprit fertile et torturé des capitaines. Angelina n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit, il lui rappelait trop les quelques minutes qui précédaient les matchs, lorsqu'ils étaient entassés sur les bancs, tous au bord de la nausée, tandis que Dubois déblatérait un discours que personne n'écoutait.

Ouvrant un placard, Olivier sortit la grande malle frémissante qui contenait le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or. Il la posa avec vacarme sur un des bancs, puis il prit une chaise, la traîna juste devant le tableau et s'empara de sa baguette magique. Après avoir fait apparaître quelques schémas absolument incompréhensibles, il se tourna vers elle :

« T'attends quoi ? Reste pas raide comme un piquet, assieds-toi. »

Angelina ne se fit pas prier, prit une chaise et l'amena discrètement le plus près possible de son capitaine à nouveau plongé dans ses obscurs raisonnements qui devaient le mener à la victoire.

« Tu vois Angelina. Je me suis dit que l'important était de prendre les Serpentards par surprise. D'habitude, vous, les poursuiveuses, vous attaquez de manière assez frontale, en jouant plus sur votre entente et votre coordination à toutes les trois. Si vous vous organisez de façon plus détournée, comme ça, tu comprends ? Ca pourrait être pas mal du tout. Hier soir, j'ai pensé aussi qu'il fallait que vous arriviez à garder la balle le plus possible du côté droit du terrain. Bletchley est une vraie passoire de ce côté.

- Tu dis, hier soir ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai pas vu de la soirée. Tu étais ici à travailler là-dessus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris que la finale, c'est samedi, pas dans trois semaines, railla Dubois énervé par tant de légèreté.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais quand même… répliqua vainement Angelina.

- Quoi ? aboya Olivier. C'est super important. Spencer a passé un temps fou à épier les entraînements des Serpentards pour me ramener ces informations capitales. »

Pauvre Spencer, pensa Angelina. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Dubois pour le convaincre ? Tu œuvres pour la bonne cause. Grâce à toi, nous pourrons gagner infailliblement la coupe. Tu es notre sauveur, Spenc'. Tu le sais. Et blabla et blablaba.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je voulais juste dire que… enfin tu as parfaitement raison », se résigna-t-elle.

Il valait mieux ne pas contredire Dubois, pas maintenant.

« Tu sais, Angelina, je compte beaucoup sur toi. Tu es la poursuiveuse la plus expérimentée. Il faudra que tu gères les passes de tes coéquipières et que tu mènes parfaitement les offensives. Je te fais confiance », affirma Olivier en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Les yeux de Johnson se posèrent sur la main qui reposait amicalement sur son épaule, puis sur le visage fiévreux et le regard brillant de son capitaine. _C'est le moment ou jamais, ma fille ! Fonce !_ Elle se mordit les lèvres, son cœur battant frénétiquement. _Allez !_ Le temps lui paraissait s'être arrêté. _Bon sang ! T'es une Gryffondor, oui ou non ? Arrête de réfléchir !_

Impulsivement, elle avança son visage et embrassa Olivier. Fermement, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de son capitaine. Elle le sentit reculer sous l'attaque, mais maintenant il n'était plus question de reculer. Elle persista. Mais au moment où elle commençait à apprécier la chaleur et la douceur de celui en qui elle n'avait toujours vu qu'un obsessionnel compulsif du Quidditch, au moment où elle commençait à oublier qu'il s'agissait de Dubois, il se releva, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Angelina redescendit aussitôt sur terre, et le sourire qui était resté sur son visage comme vestige de ce baiser factice, s'effaça.

Il se retourna brusquement l'air contrarié et Angelina souhaita disparaître à l'instant.

« Ecoute Johnson, t'es une excellente poursuiveuse… et une chic fille. Mais enfin, tu comprends bien que… ça n'est pas possible ! Nom d'un troll ! »

Angelina s'affaissa sur sa chaise, scrutant attentivement le sol poussiéreux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? C'était quoi, ça ?

- Un baiser, Olivier. C'était juste un baiser », murmura-t-elle.

Dubois ouvrit la bouche, la referma à nouveau, abasourdi.

« Un baiser ? Là, comme ça ? s'exclama-t-il en gesticulant.

- Oui. Je suppose que ça ne t'a pas… plu ? » interrogea Angelina l'air plus assuré.

Au point où elle en était, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu pensais pas que je pourrais fricoter avec mes joueuses quand même ? Angie ? implora-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Olivier, c'est pas parce qu'on est dans la même équipe qu'on peut pas être ensemble », tenta-t-elle avec une voix aussi calme que possible, seul le tripotement compulsif du bout de sa manche semblait indiquer sa nervosité.

Dubois s'assit sur la chaise.

« Ecoute, tu es bien gentille, Angie. Mais c'est pas possible. Un point, c'est tout. Et si jamais il te prend l'envie de recommencer, oublie ça immédiatement. Alors maintenant, tu prends cette malle, ordonna-il en désignant la lourde malle contenant les balles. Et tu vas t'entraîner sur le champ ! »

Angelina se leva, s'empara brutalement de la malle et laissa échapper :

« Je savais que c'était une idée stupide. »

Dubois se retourna brusquement et en deux pas, se trouva à quelques centimètres de la poursuiveuse qui se rendit compte que sa bouche avait trahi ses pensées.

« Tu veux dire quoi au juste par _idée stupide _? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien… en fait… Je… Nous…

- Nous ? Qui nous ? » s'exclama le capitaine, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Johnson lâcha la valise, qui trembla furieusement, les cognards ne paraissant pas avoir apprécier le choc. Elle tenta de faire face à Dubois, mais le regard de celui-ci la fit grimacer.

« Angelina, tu ferais mieux de tout me dire ! » fit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle porta ses mains devant sa bouche.

« A moins que tu ne trouves que l'entraînement de mardi n'ait été trop gentil pour toi.

- Je t'assure Olivier, c'est pas moi qui aie eu cette idée, protesta-t-elle vigoureusement. C'est Fred et Georges.

- Les Weasley…

- Et on était tous d'accord », acheva Angelina.

Olivier frotta vigoureusement son visage.

« C'est un complot ?! Tu n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'embrasser, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça la poursuiveuse ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter.

- Super ! répliqua Olivier avec ironie. Maintenant les jumeaux envoient mes poursuiveuses pour m'embrasser. Et c'était quoi exactement le but de la manœuvre ?

- Euh…

- Ca peut pas être pire que ce que je viens d'apprendre, l'encouragea Dubois, même si son air courroucé incitait Angelina à la prudence.

- On voulait juste que tu te calmes un peu, déclara-t-elle. Tu comprends, Olivier. Tu es trop…

- Trop… quoi ?

- Trop autoritaire, despotique, envahissant… enchaîna Angelina.

- Bien sûr, c'est le boulot de l'entraîneur. Comment veux-tu qu'on gagne sans ça ?

- Y a des limites.

- Des limites… Pour le Quidditch ? Angie, il faut que je te rappelle qu'on doit gagner la coupe ! Tu comprends pas ? » s'emporta-t-il en la prenant par les épaules et en la secouant frénétiquement.

Angelina ne trouva rien à répondre. Olivier se reprit et marcha dignement au travers de la salle.

« Ok. On repousse l'entraînement, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque. Dis à tout le monde d'être là à 19 h pétantes. On rallongera la séance d'une heure.

- Mais…

- Tu as entendu ? File ! Et si tu as encore des envies de câlins, je t'en prie, ne pense pas à moi », grimaça-t-il.

Angelina ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle s'empressa de regagner au plus vite le château puis de s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

&&

« Non, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama George après qu'Alicia ait fini son récit.

- Effectivement, on va se faire passer un savon, maugréa Katie l'air renfrogné.

- Ca valait la peine d'essayer quand même », ricana Fred.

Les regards courroucés d'Alicia et Katie ne firent qu'accroître son sourire.

« Ben quoi ! C'était intéressant comme stratégie, répliqua le rouquin.

- Alicia, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais écouter les idées stupides de ces deux énergumènes, railla Katie en montrant de la tête les jumeaux.

- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi », approuva Alicia.

Sur ce, elles se levèrent et s'en allèrent travailler à une autre table, en attendant l'heure fatidique de l'entraînement.

« Ah, ces filles !

- Elles ne sont même pas capables de reconnaître le côté novateur de nos idées, affirma George.

- En attendant, l'entraînement de ce soir ne sera pas une partie de plaisir... admit Fred.

- Ni celui de demain…

- Et après-demain… »

Ils soupirèrent et entonnèrent simultanément :

« Vivement samedi soir. »

**J-2 : Serpentard**

Marcus Flint était d'une humeur noire comme rarement il l'avait été. Et c'était beaucoup dire quand on connaissait son humeur habituelle. Le Serpentard était mauvais joueur, terriblement mauvais joueur. Gagner, vaincre, écraser étaient son unique et seul but. Il était le plus fort, et il le prouverait peu importait comment. Tricher, il ignorait le sens de ce mot. En bon Serpentard, les moyens lui importaient peu, seul comptait le résultat. Et cette fichue fillette, cette Katie Bell le mettait dans une rage terrible. Ce n'était pas normal, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement lui échapper ou le ridiculiser. Elle n'était qu'une fille, par Salazar, une Gryffondor qui plus est. Pourquoi ne s'effondrait-elle pas juste à la mention du grand méchant Flint ? Où était passé son charisme naturel ? Un sourire avec sa dentition désordonnée suffisait en temps normal à effrayer n'importe quelle fille de bonne famille. C'était insensé !

La garce l'avait eu une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il avait beau lui courir après à travers tous les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle parvenait toujours à lui filer entre les mains. Elle avait peut-être eu souvent de la chance. Mais le pire était ce baiser. Ca l'avait tellement surpris, tellement pris au dépourvu, tellement mis en rage qu'il s'était fait une belle bosse en tapant de fureur sa tête contre le mur. La douleur n'avait fait que prolonger son calvaire et sa honte. Non pas que Marcus Flint craigne la douleur. Foutaises, il n'était pas un de ces Poufsouffles douillets et pleurnichards ! Il en avait vu d'autres. Mais la douleur le hantait nuit et jour comme pour lui rappeler sa défaite et ça, c'était trop pour lui. Le pire de ses cauchemars, oui !

Son humeur de chien se fit ressentir parmi tous les Serpentards. On l'évitait déjà avant, mais désormais, il lui semblait être bien seul. Le dortoir se vidait dès son arrivée. S'il s'asseyait à une table dans la salle commune, tout le monde changeait discrètement de place. Non pas qu'il travaillât, à quoi bon ! Il avait des sales notes, ça ne changerait pas. Et puis il lui suffisait d'un brin de chantage pour copier sur n'importe quel intellectuel, alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie ? Peut-être que la discussion avec ce trouillard de Bole était la cause de la fuite de tous les verts et argents ? Mouais, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le plaquer si durement contre le mur et lui faire le coup de la voix rauque et effrayante, mais cet imbécile avait refusé de lui donner ses fiches de métamorphoses. A deux jours de la finale, il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec de telles futilités. Si les Serpentards eux-mêmes ne supportaient pas le capitaine de leur équipe, où allait le monde ?

Il en oublia presque Olivier Dubois. Presque, ç'aurait été trop d'honneur à faire à... cette fille qu'il en oublie son grand rival de toujours. Mais bon, Dubois était presque trop facile. Flint le connaissait trop bien, il savait quoi dire pour que le capitaine des Gryffondors s'emporte à toute vitesse. Ca lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur de voir qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son efficacité. La veille même, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces fichus rouquins, leur altercation aurait facilement tourné à la débauche de coups de poing et de sorts plus ou moins autorisés. Il s'en serait donné à cœur joie, il aurait pu extérioriser cette fichue frustration qui le rendait fou du matin au soir. Ah, et la nuit aussi. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Rogue, leur directeur était très compréhensif, mais il ne pouvait pas tout leur passer. Il avait ses limites s'il voulait rester crédible en tant que directeur de maison.

Attends, petite Bell, que je revoie ton joli minois. On verra si tu fais encore la maligne après, songeait Flint tout en mangeant de façon atroce son porridge et fixant du regard la jeune fille qui riait joyeusement avec ses amies sans se douter le moins du monde que le capitaine des Serpentards était en train de l'épier.

Si je la croise, je la traînerai de force jusqu'à la salle de bains et là, elle aura droit à une visite guidée de la cuvette des toilettes. Ma parole, elle y échappera pas comme la dernière fois en faisant mine de voir un Basilic, méditait le septième année, faisant bouillonner son cerveau de tant d'idées et de plans machiavéliques que pour la première fois, il sut ce qu'était un mal de tête carabiné.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien à faire, s'il la croisait, s'il mettait en route une de ses idées sadiques, s'il s'efforçait d'exacerber son charisme animal, toujours elle lui échappait, le déstabilisant, le brusquant, lui envoyant répartie sur répartie. S'il percevait une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux, il était le plus heureux des hommes, mais ce n'était que l'éclaircie avant la tempête. Il perdait à tous les coups. Comme ça pouvait être dur de perdre ! Déjà contre un Gryffondor, c'était un calvaire, mais contre une fille !

Se défouler sur son équipe, en leur imposant mille exercices périlleux ou en leur inspirant des stratégies à tendance destructrices, misant généralement sur la force des batteurs, ne lui suffisait plus. Il ne trouvait plus la paix intérieure, en les voyant harassés et courbaturés après l'entraînement, ça n'était pas normal. Rien n'était plus normal dans sa petite vie.

Coudler, un de ses camarades de dortoir, avait fini les pieds au plafond pendant plus d'une heure, pour avoir osé insinuer que Flint marmonnait dans son sommeil le nom de Bell. Il avait fallu attendre le départ du capitaine pour redescendre le Serpentard terrorisé qui se demandait s'il pourrait encore dormir en paix dans son propre dortoir.

La situation devenait intenable et la pression montait indéniablement chez les vert et argents. Si l'on comptait les entraînements au rythme intense et éprouvant et l'agressivité maximale de leur entraîneur, les Serpentards semblaient tous d'accord sur une chose : samedi serait le jour de la délivrance.

Lorsqu'il la vit marchant tranquillement devant lui, il se dit que l'occasion était trop bonne. Elle et son miniscule gabarit ne feraient pas le poids face à une montagne de muscles comme lui. Il jeta un œil autour : et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait personne pour se mettre entre lui et sa proie. Il l'aurait !

Il s'approcha lentement, la scrutant de dos, sa queue de cheval châtain se balançant au rythme de ses pas. A seulement un mètre, il huma avec délice le doux parfum qu'elle exhalait et un sourire carnassier fendit son visage. Il la prit par la taille de ses deux énormes mains et la fit pivoter vers lui.

« Hé ! Non, mais ça va pas ! » hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Ses traits se radoucirent en reconnaissant Flint, ce qui accentua davantage la colère du Serpentard. Du calme ! Il avait tout son temps. Elle aurait peur, elle _aurait_ peur.

« Mademoiselle Bell... fit-il de sa voix la plus rauque et effrayante.

- Mon Dieu, quelle voix ! Tu fais ça à toutes les filles ? Je crois bien que je vais défaillir », railla Katie en faisant mine de s'évanouir et se parant d'un sourire ravageur.

Flint recula sous l'ironie de ces propos, touché au vif.

« Tu défailliras bien un jour ou l'autre, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Hum... Continue, je t'en prie. Ecouter ta voix est si agréable. J'ai toujours adoré les voix graves, pouffa Katie en battant des paupières.

- Joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, gamine. Je pourrais t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Je suis sûre que tu en es parfaitement capable. Tu es un beau spécimen de Serpentard, tu sais. Tout en muscles et rien dans le cerveau. Je me demande à quoi ressemblent vos entraînements. Ca doit être spécial.

- Vous vous en rendrez bien compte après le match, grogna le Serpentard, quand vous serez morts de honte après la défaite qu'on vous aura infligés.

- Mais c'est que tu as l'air très sûr de toi. Et tu n'as jamais pu envisager que – par le plus grand des hasards, n'est-ce pas – les Gryffondors pourraient gagner ?

- C'est inenvisageable, trancha net Flint.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ferai tout pour l'en empêcher, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la poursuiveuse.

- Comme martyriser une pauvre petite joueuse de Quidditch, par exemple. C'est pas bien ça, tu sais, mon petit Marcus, se moqua Katie avec une moue enfantine.

- Je ne suis pas ton petit Marcus ! gronda-t-il.

- Effectivement, tu es très grand. Mais maintenant on se connait suffisamment pour que je te donne un joli surnom.

- Non ! »

Il lui agrippa le bras, le serrant très fort. Il en avait assez ! Elle ne pouvait pas se taire, cette impertinente !

« Marcus, là, tu me fais mal, gémit-elle, une lueur de peur passant dans ses yeux gris.

- C'est peut-être le but, Bell.

- On t'a jamais appris à être galant avec les filles ?

- Non.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un s'en charge alors, ironisa Katie grimaçant sous la douleur que lui infligeait le Serpentard en lui tordant le bras. Je me dévoue si tu veux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria Flint à bout de nerfs. Par Ulric le Gobelin, j'ai jamais vu une piailleuse pareille.

- En plus, tu n'as pas dû rencontrer beaucoup de filles. Je me trompe ? »

Marcus desserra son emprise sur le bras de la Gryffondor et scruta avec une moue étrange la pimbêche qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Où voulait-elle en venir au juste ? Et pourquoi lui restait-il figé comme une statue, alors que maintenant il était en position de force et pouvait à loisir exercer sa colère ?

« Tu sais, mon petit Marcus, persista Katie tentant discrètement de se dégager totalement de la poigne du Serpentard. T'es pas trop mal. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des tas de Serpentardes qui rêveraient de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Alors fous-moi la paix, tu veux. »

Etait-elle en train de croire qu'il lui faisait des avances ? Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, qui résonna sinistrement sur les murs froids du couloir.

« Tu crois réellement que j'essaie de te séduire ? Tu t'es pas vue, on dirait une demi-portion.

- C'est sûr que je ressemble pas aux _trucs _qui sont censées être des filles dans votre maison.

- Nos filles sont très bien !

- Alors pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens embêter ? » riposta Katie sur un ton acide.

Flint secoua la tête.

« Que les choses soient claires, je te drague pas ! C'est compris. Oh, et puis tu m'énerves ! »

Il la prit par la taille et la souleva sans le moindre effort.

« Marcus, je t'assure que si tu me reposes pas à l'instant, je hurle. »

Le sourire de Flint vu de si près était effrayant. Elle ouvrit la bouche en signe d'avertissement et le capitaine comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. L'éventualité d'élèves et de professeurs envahissant le couloir à la rescousse de cette pauvre petite Gryffondor, n'avait rien pour le réjouir. Cette fille était une âme perverse et diabolique cachée sous des traits d'ange ! Ca n'était pas possible autrement.

Il la reposa bon gré mal gré. Si elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait. Il dégaina sa baguette avec toute la rapidité dont il était capable, mais à peine l'avait-il pointé sur Bell, qu'un faible expelliarmus envoya valser sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin. Exit la magie, ok.

Flint se rua sur la Gryffondor et parvint à lui faire tomber sa baguette magique, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il la repoussa brutalement contre le mur et la coinça entre ses deux bras.

« Je préfère comme ça, glapit Marcus.

- Il me semble que c'est du déjà-vu, cette situation », ironisa Katie en pensant au baiser volé et à la façon dont elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir.

Marcus arqua un sourcil.

« Et je me rappelle parfaitement comment ça s'est terminé, insista-t-elle.

- Ca ne sera pas pareil cette fois », assura Flint d'un ton mordant.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, il l'embrassa. Pour la faire taire, pour la réduire à l'inaction, pour la vaincre, pour la posséder. Il jubila intérieurement quand ses lèvres entrèrent violemment en contact avec celles douces et chaudes de la Gryffondor. Il explosa de joie quand il l'étreignit et la sentit se couler parfaitement entre ses bras. Il la serra fort, elle était à lui. Il l'avait eu, enfin ! Sa langue s'insinua entre les lèvres qui ne lui opposèrent aucune résistance. Il fut même surpris de la sentir s'arquer davantage contre lui.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne semblait plus la même. Les yeux baissés et les joues rosies, elle se mordait les lèvres d'un air absent. Il l'abandonna contre le mur, frissonnant et terrassée par lui, Marcus Flint. Il vaincrait toujours ! Et ce n'était pas cette Gryffondor insolente qui serait l'exception.

Tout en s'éloignant, il se retourna et l'observa appuyée contre le mur, comme un animal blessé. Et il rit.


	4. De la finalité du sport

**Tout ça pour un vif d'or ! **

**Personnages :** Marcus Flint / Katie Bell, des joueurs Gryffondors, quelques sportifs Serdaigles et Serpentards, et des OCs en pagaille

**Genre :** Humour, romance

**Défi :** _Hooligan_ de la communauté Dieux du Stade

**Résumé :** Le Quidditch, un simple sport ! Non, mais vous plaisantez. Venez donc voir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard à l'approche d'une finale. Complots étranges, luttes amoureuses et stratégies tordues...

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR, elle a eu le génie d'inventer de superbes personnages et cette fameuse petite balle dorée .

* * *

Je m'excuse pour le retard. Je me suis lancée dans tout plein d'autres trucs et du coup, j'ai mis cette histoire de côté. Pour me faire pardonner (et parce que mon inspiration y a mis du sien), ce chapitre est assez long, quasiment dix mille mots. Je n'ai pas pu tenir le plan que je m'étais imposé, à savoir écrire sur les quatre capitaines. Ma muse est capricieuse et ne voulait s'intéresser qu'aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors, j'ai dû faire avec. Ceci est le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Partie 4 : De la finalité du sport**

**Avant-match**

Dubois mangeant, Dubois discutant, Dubois s'agitant comme un démené… Tiens, c'était tout à fait l'attitude qu'il avait quand Flint conversait obligeamment avec lui au sujet de Quidditch.

La bouche de Marcus s'étira en un sourire avant qu'il n'enfourne voracement un morceau de bifteck. Tout en mâchant, il continua son observation.

Dubois lançant des regards noirs aux deux rouquins dégénérés… De la discorde dans l'équipe adverse, génial ! Weasley n°1 tentant apparemment de se défendre, Weasley n°2 opinant du chef de concert avec son frère. Intéressant, tout ça. Bell lançant une de ses réparties acerbes, Bell agitant négligemment ses longs cheveux châtains…

Flint secoua la tête vigoureusement, effrayant son voisin de tablée par sa brusquerie. Non pas que le Serpentard soit particulièrement froussard, mais un Flint la veille d'une finale est dangereux par définition et son entourage méfiant, simple histoire de précaution.

Le capitaine reposa sa fourchette et concentra ses deux yeux noirs sur Dubois, y mettant toute sa haine et sa détermination. Mais irrésistiblement, son regard déviait à quelques places de là, pour se diriger vers Bell. Flint serra les dents, il perdait le contrôle, ça n'était pas bon. Il ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de constater que la poursuiveuse ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Peut-être sa pâleur, son apparent manque d'appétit ou son attention démesurée pour le contenu de son assiette.

Marcus eut un reniflement de mépris. Mépris pour lui-même, plus que pour la Gryffondor. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps avec elle ? Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser, il avait accompli le plan et c'était tout ce qui importait.

&&

Olivier était en proie à une incompréhension mêlée d'une colère froide. Si personne ne voulait comprendre que ce match était important pour lui. Oui, plus que les autres finales des saisons dernières, il voulait gagner. Si jamais la coupe passait une nouvelle fois dans les mains de Flint… rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Il en est hors de question ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser tomber l'équipe la veille du match, grogna-t-il.

- Laisser tomber l'équipe ? Il me semble que l'équipe est majoritairement composée de moi, Fred, Angelina, Alicia et Kat… commença Georges.

- Ah, non ! Ne m'incluez pas dans vos combines ! » s'exclama Katie avec emportement.

Fred lança un regard courroucé à la poursuiveuse qui venait par son mouvement d'humeur de mettre un terme à leur tactique de déstabilisation destinée à leur capitaine.

« Ne commencez pas à jouer sur les mots, s'écria Dubois se levant de toute sa hauteur pour mieux asseoir son autorité. Pour l'équipe, les Gryffondors ou même moi si ça vous chante. Vous ne baisserez pas les bras maintenant, c'est tout. Je pense que c'est clair ? »

Les divers joueurs baissèrent les yeux et hochèrent la tête simultanément en signe d'approbation.

Ayant remis son équipe sur le droit de chemin, Olivier se rassit vivement, le regard noir.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama une voix stridente derrière les jumeaux.

Tout ce joli monde se retourna pour voir une fille plutôt petite avec des longs cheveux blonds se faufiler sur le banc entre Angelina et Alicia peu enchantées. Personne ne pouvait ignorer sa maison, et pour cause, son badge de Gryffondor avait été magiquement très agrandi et la mention _Nous vaincrons !_ y avait été ajouté en bas en lettres rouge sang.

« Bianca, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda mornement Alicia.

- Mais quelle question ! Je viens supporter mon équipe préférée », gloussa la jeune fille en adressant moult sourires à toute la tablée.

Angelina poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

« Bien sûr. C'est très original de soutenir l'équipe de ta maison, railla Katie.

- L'équipe de ma maison, qui sont en plus les meilleurs, s'empressa de rajouter la supportrice avec un sourire démesuré. C'est pas merveilleux ?

- Fantastique », approuvèrent les jumeaux avec un manque d'entrain évident.

Bianca – connue officieusement sous le nom de Porte-poisse – se tourna vers Dubois qui semblait bouder.

« Olivier, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle enjouée.

Le gardien releva la tête et regarda autour de lui d'un air absent pour trouver d'où pouvait venir cette voix. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bianca, son visage s'assombrit.

« Oh, c'est toi, grommela-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je viens remonter le moral des troupes. Et il me semble que tu en aies particulièrement besoin, » minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Une grimace tordit le visage de Dubois.

« Remonter le moral des troupes ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on se débrouille très bien », s'empressa-t-il de dire dans l'espoir qu'elle cesse de lui parler.

Bianca gloussa de façon peu discrète et s'écria :

« Allons bon, vous avez vu vos têtes d'enterrement ? Demain, vous allez écraser les Serpentards ! C'est à peine si certains savent tenir sur un balai. »

Riant seule de sa boutade, Bianca ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de s'attirer l'attention de la moitié des Serpentards qui ne l'avait que trop bien entendu de l'autre côté de la grande salle.

« Bianca, tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler trop fort, conseilla doucement Alicia.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama l'ardente supportrice des Gryffondors. C'est comme ça que tu motives ton équipe, mon petit Olivier ?

- Je ne suis pas ton petit Olivier ! s'indigna Dubois. Tu…

- C'est pas comme si les joueurs de Serpentard savaient, ne serait-ce qu'attraper un souaffle, le coupa Bianca. S'ils gagnent, c'est toujours en faisant des coups bas. On va les réduire en bouillie, c'est sûr ! »

Un ricanement sinistre échappa à Bell.

« C'est bien, Kate… fit Bianca se méprenant sur le sens du rire de la poursuiveuse.

- Mon nom, c'est Katie ! s'exclama Bell.

- Katie, corrigea hâtivement la soi-disante supportrice. Il ne faut pas se laisser impressionner par ces minables.

- Ce qui est bien, c'est que tu pourras avoir bientôt droit à l'argumentaire complet des Serpentards, persifla Olivier, avisant un groupe de verts et argent qui s'était rassemblé et semblait discuter violemment tout en indiquant la tablée des Gryffondors.

- Oh oui ! Un argumentaire plutôt musclé même, ajouta Katie que cette perspective semblait réjouir.

- Parfait, on pourra avoir une bonne petite discussion entre supporters », approuva Bianca la mine réjouie.

Alicia dissimula son rire dans un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Enfin, on peut pas la laisser seule contre eux », protesta Angelina.

Seul le silence des autres joueurs lui fit écho.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Angie, rassura Bianca tout en se levant. Ce n'est pas ces bêtas incapables d'aligner deux mots dans un débat sportif, qui font peur à une supportrice acharnée comme moi.

- Ils aligneront autre chose, pouffa George sans prêter attention au regard outré d'Angelina.

- Je m'en vais défendre nos couleurs ! » s'exclama Bianca, s'improvisant héroïne de la cause gryffondor du Quidditch.

Fred la retint in extremis par sa robe.

« Tu nous seras plus utile sur les gradins à nous acclamer comme il se doit, assura Fred sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

- Mais il faut…

- Il a raison, marmonna Dubois.

- Va rejoindre Morrow et Cuddy, et reste avec eux, d'accord ? » proposa Angelina l'air inquiet.

Bianca l'air penaud, baissa la tête.

« C'est vous les champions, je me range à votre décision. Mais croyez-moi, je me ferai une joie de montrer à ces joueurs de pacotille ce que sont de vrais passionnés de Quidditch. »

Et sans plus mot dire, elle s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades à l'autre bout de la table.

« Il faudra que quelqu'un dise à Morrow de la surveiller étroitement jusqu'au match, grommela Olivier. Cette fille est un danger public.

- Morrow doit avoir l'habitude, sourit Georges. Je me demande comment il peut avoir l'air si serein. Empêcher Bianca de faire des gaffes 24 h sur 24 doit être épuisant. »

&&

« Marcus, je sais que cet assortiment de petits pois et de carottes n'est pas des plus appétissants, entonna une voix guillerette. Mais je pense que si tu y touchais autrement qu'en les massacrant méthodiquement du couteau, tu ferais des heureux chez les elfes de maison. »

Il y a des jours où l'on voudrait ne pas s'être levé, il y a des fois où l'on souhaiterait être n'importe où ailleurs, il y a des gens qu'on voudrait relooker à l'aide de quelques sorts bien placés de Furonculus et Ian en faisait partie. Ce Serpentard des plus sournois et diaboliques – aux dires du capitaine Serpentard - aurait même pu se vanter de faire partie du top dix des personnes les plus haïes par Marcus Flint, place honorifique peu convoitée de la population poudlardesque, mais qui semblait ravir le dénommé Ian Sanders.

« Et qui fixes-tu exactement de cette façon ? » reprit Sanders laissant son regard errer vers la table des Poufsouffles, et cela sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de l'air terrifiant de Flint.

- Absolument personne ! vociféra le capitaine bien trop vivement pour ne pas émoustiller la curiosité de Ian. Et même si c'était le cas, je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires. Je ne crois pas que tu tiennes à ce que tous les Serpentards sachent ce que tu mijotais avec McGill dans ce placard du rez-de-chaussée. »

Ian partit d'un grand éclat de rire sous l'œil médusé de Marcus.

« Allons bon, tu ne vas pas jouer ta petite princesse effarouchée ? Toi, le grand Flint, dont le but ultime est de terroriser la totalité de Poudlard ? » rétorqua Sanders moqueur.

Le visage de Flint s'orna d'un magnifique rouge cramoisi peu assorti à la couleur de sa robe.

« Mais c'est une Poufsouffle et une immonde Sang-de… explosa Marcus.

- Pas un mot de plus ! soupira Sanders en agitant un doigt réprobateur. Tu ne connais rien aux femmes. Crois-moi, Poufsouffle ou pas, Sang-Pur ou pas, c'est du pareil au même.

- Ta conduite est indigne ! Quand je pense que tu passes ton temps à distribuer des conseils à tous ceux que tu croises, avec la vie que toi, tu mènes, t'as pas à la ramener. »

Sanders fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

« Dis-moi, Marcus. Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ?

- Depuis que je t'ai enfoncé la tête dans un bol de porridge en première année. »

Le visage de Ian s'illumina d'un sourire radieux en repensant avec nostalgie au souvenir de leurs jeunes années.

« Ca tombe bien que tu parles de ça. Tu ne trouves pas que tu es quelque peu… ramolli, ces derniers temps ? »

Flint jeta violemment ses couverts sur la table, sans prêter attention au gémissement apeuré que poussa le première année assis en face de lui. Il repoussa sa chaise, causant un crissement qui vrilla les oreilles de plus d'un Serpentard et dans une attitude théâtrale, se leva et quitta la grande salle. Les bruits de pas précipités derrière lui, l'enragèrent.

« Tu vois, persifla la voix agaçante de son camarade. C'est bien ce que je disais : tu t'es radouci. En temps normal, tu m'aurais menacé de me faire visiter la cuvette des toilettes ou de me faire rencontrer le poulpe géant au fond du lac. Et si tu avais été en forme, j'aurai eu droit à un sort à ta façon. Et là, rien. Où est passé Flint le sanguinaire ? »

Marcus se retourna si brusquement qu'il manqua de rentrer dans le Serpentard qui le suivait de près.

« Je vais t'en faire voir moi, du Serpentard sanguinaire, Monsieur le baratineur ! » gronda-t-il.

Tandis que des rouages s'agitaient dans le cerveau du capitaine, cherchant désespérément une réaction cohérente à la remarque pertinente de son prétendu ennemi, le destin décida que les choses ne seraient décidément pas des plus faciles en ce jour maudit pour Marcus Flint. Car ce fut ce moment précis qu'une silhouette menue aux longs cheveux châtains, choisit pour passer dans le couloir. Il y eut aussitôt un vide inattendu dans la cervelle du Serpentard déjà peu encline aux raisonnements en tout genre.

« Marcus ! Alors ? J'attends ta réplique cinglante. C'est tout ce que tu as en magasin ? » se moqua allègrement Sanders.

Le regard de Marcus se posa insensiblement sur Bell lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'eux. Toujours avec cet air méprisant, la Gryffondor fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle le défiait et il enrageait. Il aurait voulu la pourchasser, l'insulter, la provoquer pour lui prouver qu'il existait bel et bien et…

« Marcus, ne me dis pas que… »

Si Katie Bell s'était retournée à cet instant, elle aurait pu voir les yeux des deux Serpentards braqués sur elle.

« Ne me dis pas que toi… elle… »

A ces paroles, Flint sortit brusquement de sa léthargie.

« Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Oh oh ! Sacré Marcus ! pouffa Ian en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, j'aurai l'occasion de voir ça. Toi amoureux… et d'une Gryffondor en plus ! C'est trop drôle ! Quand je pense que tu as le culot de me faire la morale… »

Un éclair rouge sang éclaira les murs du couloir et avec un bruit mat, Sanders fit connaissance de façon peu conventionnelle et assez violente avec le tableau de Grindy le Sournois.

« Arrête de jouer les donneurs de leçon, c'est néfaste pour la santé », ricana Flint, amusé de cette réplique qu'il trouvait digne d'une histoire de malfrats.

&&

« _Potter doit aller au lit à neuf heures pétantes_, singea Bell en imitant l'air grave de Dubois Il nous prend pour des baby-sitters ou quoi ? Bientôt, ça sera : _le petit_ _Potter doit éviter les courants d'air. Et pourquoi il ne porte pas son écharpe ? Il lui faut une tisane avant d'aller dormir_. C'est pas une poupée en porcelaine, ce gosse ! »

Enervée, elle se rassit brutalement sur le fauteuil en face du foyer de la cheminée, et croisant les bras, entreprit une attitude boudeuse.

« T'exagères comme toujours. Ce n'est qu'une petite consigne de rien du tout pour que notre attrapeur soit en forme demain, rétorqua Angelina.

- Et bien moi, j'en ai soupé de ces ordres qui virent aux conseils de grand-mère, gronda Katie en s'agitant de plus belle. Parce qu'on est dans la sacro-sainte équipe des Gryffondors, il faudrait avoir un mode de vie exemplaire : s'endormir au coucher du soleil, se lever aux aurores, suivre un régime hyperprotéiné. Et c'est qui l'imbécile qui prétendait que le Quidditch n'était qu'un loisir ? Un loisir, vous savez, quelque chose qui normalement est fait pour se détendre. »

Angelina et Alicia secouèrent la tête simultanément devant la fureur de Katie. Apparemment, c'était reparti pour un nouvel accès de colère. Un de plus, et pour une raison idiote comme trop souvent depuis quelques temps.

« Et puis, toute cette propagande Gryffondor ! s'exclama Bell d'un ton outré. Le rouge et l'or sont des couleurs sacrées, nous devons les défendre jusqu'à la mort, blabla et blabla. Et que penser des autres maisons ? Mais bon sang, c'est évident. Les Poufsouffles sont bien trop idiots pour pouvoir réussir quoi que ce soit dans leur vie. Les Serdaigles sont intelligents mais passent plus de temps avec un bouquin qu'avec un être vivant. Et les Serpentards ? Il parait clair qu'ils ne sont tous que des affreux sans une once de moralité, avides de pouvoir et destinés à devenir des crapules si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

- Katie, tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais trop… tenta Alicia.

- Moi, j'en ai marre de tous ces préjugés ! reprit Katie sans se préoccuper de la mine déconfite des deux poursuiveuses. C'est à ça que sert le sport ? La convivialité, l'esprit d'équipe, mon scroutt, oui ! A d'autres ! Il doit bien y avoir des Serpentards qui en valent la peine et…

- Parce que tu en connais beaucoup de Serpentards peut-être ? » demanda abruptement Angelina en fronçant les sourcils. Sa patience semblait enfin montrer des limites.

L'exaltation et la verve qu'avait pu démonter Katie dans son accès de justice et de lutte contre les préjugés, sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Paraissant calmée, elle plia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux. Angelina et Alicia se lancèrent mutuellement un regard plein d'incompréhension face au subit changement de leur amie. L'air mélancolique de celle-ci, les alerta.

« Katie, tout va bien ? » demanda doucement Alicia.

Il fallut cette question pour que Katie sorte de sa rêverie. Elle haussa la tête et scruta ses amies comme pour juger de ce qu'il était bon de faire.

« Katie… commença Angelina qui ne cessait de dévisager d'un air suspect sa camarade.

- Rien, il ne se passe rien, la coupa brusquement Katie en secouant la tête. C'est seulement cette finale qui me rend nerveuse. »

Et avant que ses deux amies aient pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle se leva, bredouilla deux mots d'excuse : soi-disant, elle avait besoin d'aller faire un tour. Et elle sortit de la salle commune.

&&

Ce n'était pas la lumière vacillante des torches qui auraient pu éclairer les idées noires de Katie. Marcher de façon répétitive à travers les couloirs désertés à cette heure un peu tardive, ne l'aidait pas non plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'aider ? Peut-être de tout dire à ses amis. Tout… Comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'une importance vitale. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose au fond, juste une amourette absurde d'adolescente perdue. Juste quelques baisers… juste lui.

Pourtant cette envie de violence, cette colère qui la tiraillait au plus profond d'elle-même, l'effrayait. Si la jovialité et la légèreté n'avaient jamais été l'apanage de Katie Bell, elle n'en était pas moins une adolescente comme les autres, aimant rire avec ses amis et folâtrer dans le parc. Son opiniâtreté et sa fierté la conduisaient souvent à râler, mais ça n'était jamais rien de bien sérieux et son entourage avait appris à relativiser ces accès critiques. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ça allait plus loin… trop loin.

Elle en avait embrassé d'autres, même si cela n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du flirt. Jouer au chat et à la souris, au grand jeu de la séduction, lui avait toujours plu, mais jamais elle n'y avait perdu. Jamais l'innocente distraction ne s'était retournée contre elle.

Lasse, Katie s'appuya contre un mur. Flint était trop présent : dans ses pensées, dans ses rêves. Chaque ombre le lui rappelait, chaque éclat de voix lui évoquait la sienne. Il semblait être partout, il était cette forme derrière le rideau, il était tapi dans l'obscurité l'épiant… il était face à elle.

« Que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit-il d'un ton narquois. Tu n'as pas peur de traîner dans les couloirs seule à cette heure ? »

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, ç'aurait pu passer pour un simple besoin de protéger une jeune fille telle que Katie Bell. Mais pas si cela venait de Marcus Flint. Pas s'il la regardait de cette façon, ses yeux noirs la transperçant.

« Ca ne te regarde pas », souffla-t-elle en détournant prestement la tête.

Katie pouvait entendre sa respiration dans le silence pesant, elle pouvait sentir sa présence obsédante à quelques mètres d'elle. Il n'était plus un mirage de son imagination ou un fantôme de ses rêves enfouis. La pensée qu'il puisse remarquer son trouble, la fit vivement réagir.

« Et je pourrai te retourner la question ! tonna-t-elle en plantant férocement son regard dans les yeux du Serpentard.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir », marmonna Flint l'air absent.

Katie eut un soupir méprisant.

« Les Serpentards sont des grands penseurs, en voilà un scoop ! ricana-t-elle. Et à quoi pensais-tu ? A une nouvelle grimace pour effrayer les premières années ? Une nouvelle façon de contourner les règles du Quidditch pour demain ? Ou comment envoyer le plus de joueurs de Gryffondor à l'infirmerie ? Très spirituel, tout ça.

- Mademoiselle se la joue bêcheuse, gronda Marcus, dont le sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une colère froide. Parfait. Crois ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Si tu es convaincue de ce que tu viens de dire, ça me confirme bien que vous, les Gryffondors, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes : des écervelés qui fonçaient dans le tas sans réfléchir le moins du monde.

- C'est sûr que le comportement des gens de ton espèce, est tellement exemplaire que ça ne peut que donner une bonne image de votre maison ! s'emporta Katie. Peut-être que maintenant, les Serpentards sont des gens charitables, respectueux et dignes de confiance ? A d'autres. Vous n'êtes que des calculateurs qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose : gagner ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre, tu m'entends ?! »

L'expression de Flint s'assombrit. Et Katie aurait pu regretter ces paroles irréfléchies si seulement la colère ne lui faisait pas perdre systématiquement tout contrôle.

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'une petite prétentieuse, Katie ! gronda Marcus d'une voix menaçante. Une idiote qui tente de se voiler la face. Pourquoi je suis là à me disputer avec toi ? Je me le demande.

- Très bonne question, Mr Flint, ironisa la jeune fille tout en croisant les bras et en se parant d'un sourire moqueur. Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec une Gryffondor ? Peut-être espères-tu un quelconque avantage pour le match de demain. Tu peux essayer ce que tu veux, je ne cèderai pas à un abruti dans ton genre.

- Tu le sais très bien pourquoi, contesta Marcus. Tu refuses juste de voir la vérité en face. Avoue-le.

- Avouer quoi ? Tu es tombé sur la tête, ma parole !

- Avoue que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme », énonça le Serpentard en se rengorgeant.

La façon qu'eut Flint de se pavaner en délivrant cette vérité, créa un immense trouble en Katie. S'il savait, elle était perdue. Le rire fut la seule solution pour se sortir de cette impasse.

« Par Godric ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu en as de belles, toi. Comment ton petit cerveau même affaibli par les chocs des cognards a pu inventer une chose pareille ?

- Quelle orgueilleuse, tu fais ! Tu ne peux même pas accepter que ça soit vrai. Tu le sais, pourtant.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ? persista Bell dans son attitude de déni total, tentant de faire abstraction de la sensation de mal-être qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle.

- C'est plutôt toi qui joue avec mes nerfs ! explosa Flint. Oh, et puis, tu m'agaces. Reste seule à ruminer dans les ténèbres. Ca te va si bien. »

Le regarder s'éloigner, aurait dû être un soulagement. Il n'en était rien.

« Zut ! » murmura-t-elle au comble de l'énervement.

Marcus se retourna et la fixa à seulement quelques mètres avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu disais ? s'enquit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait innocent.

- Rien, je ne disais strictement rien ! Je croyais que tu devais partir. Qu'attends-tu ? »

Flint secoua la tête lentement.

« On ne peut pas en rester là. »

Il fit un pas en sa direction et les entrailles de la jeune fille se nouèrent.

« Tu le sais, Katie. »

Un autre pas, toujours plus proche.

« On n'y peut rien », murmura-t-il.

Encore et encore. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il y avoir cette distance rassurante entre eux ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa présence la trouble à ce point ?

« Mademoiselle Bell, je ne suis peut-être qu'un Serpentard qui n'aime pas respecter les règles quelles qu'elles soient. Mais tu es bien la Gryffondor la plus obstinée qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. »

Il avança sa main pour la toucher, mais Katie fit prestement un pas en arrière.

« Non, murmura-t-elle simplement.

- Tu ne peux pas refuser », affirma Marcus avec un rictus.

Il fit à nouveau un pas en sa direction, ne laissant qu'une distance minimale entre leurs corps. Katie n'eut pas l'esprit de reculer à nouveau, trop préoccupée par ses pensées embrouillées, ses sentiments contradictoires et les sensations que la présence du Serpentard éveillait en elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrai pas ? » souffla-t-elle.

Flint prit une de ses longues mèches châtains, la froissant entre ses doigts.

« Parce que tu ne le veux pas vraiment », répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

La main du Serpentard se déplaça vers la nuque de la jeune fille, effleurant doucement la peau en un mouvement lent et hypnotique, la faisant frissonner, lui faisant perdre pied.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir… ce que je pense », haleta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Marcus s'élargit et une main se posa possessive sur la taille de la jeune fille. Katie se mordit les lèvres inconsciemment. Elle regretta immédiatement de s'être laissée aller ainsi, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard triomphal de Flint, abîme noir insondable.

« On ne peut pas ! Lâche-moi ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle le repoussa de ses mains posées sur son large torse. Faible tentative vouée à l'échec, et elle le savait. Elle le pressentait, elle le devinait de tout son être, de la façon qu'il avait de la dévorer des yeux. Elle succomberait et rien ne pourrait y remédier. Pourquoi résistait-elle d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi s'interdisait-elle ces envies ?

De toute sa force et avec brusquerie, Flint la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa, oubliant en un instant toute la tendresse et la douceur qu'il avait pu montrer. Peut-être avait-il eu peur qu'elle ne lui échappe en ce moment de soudaine résistance. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas céder à ce jeu de séduction nouveau pour lui. Peut-être en avait-il trop envie.

&&

Repousser les couvertures. S'étirer dans l'espoir vain de se détendre. Se retourner une énième fois parce que la lueur d'un rouge horripilant du réveille-matin de Dean, semblait vouloir lui rappeler seconde après seconde qu'il était tard, très tard…

Les yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer, les idées ne cessaient de tourner dans la tête de Harry. Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant ! Il n'avait jamais aimé les veillées de match : trop d'angoisse à son goût. Trop d'ennuis à type de Dubois répétant inlassablement les mêmes conseils et stratégies, puis les jumeaux qui venaient systématiquement en rajouter une couche pour amuser la galerie… Trop de Ron qui boudait pour la même mystérieuse raison qui le poussait à faire ainsi à chaque approche de match, parce que bien entendu, toute l'attention était portée sur Harry Potter, la clé du match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Celui qui vaincra… Celui qui vaincra, comme d'habitude, comme toujours.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas l'oublier ? Un instant, une seconde. Et lui, Harry ne pouvait-il pas les oublier l'espace d'une nuit, juste pour s'offrir un sommeil réparateur ? La vie est mal faite. Et le stress est le fléau de l'univers.

Penser à ne pas penser. Penser à ne pas penser…

&&

Fatiguée…

« Alicia, réveille-toi ! »

Voulant faire preuve de volonté, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière était vraiment trop agressive. Mieux valait se réfugier sous les couvertures.

« Alicia ! » gronda une voix dont le ton semblait couver de nombreuses menaces.

Et ce à raison, puisque la couverture protectrice fut soudainement arrachée, laissant Spinnet exposée à tous les périls, et en premier lieu, à la furie qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

« Katie… gémit la jeune fille en se recroquevillant.

- C'est ça, tu émerges. Katie, c'est bien mon nom... fit narquoisement sa camarade. Maintenant, tu te bouges ! »

Le volume trop élevé de la voix de son amie fit grimacer Alicia. Elle était tout de même suffisamment réveillée pour comprendre que vu l'état de Katie, il était préférable de faire profil bas. Elle s'assit péniblement sur son lit et son regard tomba immanquablement sur la superbe vue que lui offrait la fenêtre juste en face d'elle. Une vue du terrain de Quidditch, comme les choses étaient bien faites…

Alicia plongea son visage entre ses mains, espérant récupérer des heures agitées qu'avait bien daigné lui offrir la nuit. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se délasser, une pile de vêtements lui atterrit violemment dessus.

« Hé, mais ça va pas ?! » protesta-t-elle avec la maussaderie qui caractérisait ce genre de réveils.

Ecartant vivement la robe de sorcier qui lui obscurcissait la vue, elle regretta bien vite ces paroles impudentes lorsqu'elle réalisa combien la distance entre elle et Katie pouvait être faible, et que la moue que celle-ci offrait, ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ma chère Alicia, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, nous avons une finale ce matin, gronda Bell. Alors ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de bayer aux corneilles.

- Katie, tu m'as l'air bien énervé ce matin. »

L'espace d'un instant, Alicia eut peur que ces mots ne se soient échappés de sa propre bouche. Mais le regard noir de Katie se reporta sur une grande blonde qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyée contre la porte de leur dortoir.

« Alors, les filles. Prêtes pour le grand match ? demanda celle-ci d'un ton supérieur.

- On est prêtes… Enfin, pas selon Dubois… » marmonna Bell en repartant fouiller dans sa malle.

Stenson, puisqu'ainsi s'appelait la Gryffondor qui persistait à les dévisager calmement, eut un grand sourire à l'évocation du capitaine.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas Alanis, j'aimerai bien pouvoir me préparer sans te savoir dans nos pattes, affirma sèchement Alicia.

- C'est bon, je m'en vais », rétorqua Stenson en levant les mains comme se défendant de la mauvaise humeur des deux Gryffondor, puis elle quitta le dortoir.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, Alicia se frotta les yeux et s'étira vigoureusement. Lorsqu'elle fut venue à bout de ce dérouillage matinal, son attention se porta vers Katie qui vaquait dans le dortoir, faisant de nombreux aller-retours ça et là, accompagnée d'accessoires divers et variés tels que brosse à dents, serviette de bain ou robe de sorcier.

« Dis, Katie. Stenson a pas tout à fait tort. Tu ne trouves pas que tu es… nerveuse, ces temps-ci ? » entreprit Alicia le plus diplomatiquement possible.

La Gryffondor ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« C'est le match », marmonna-t-elle.

Alicia secoua lentement la tête et jeta une nouvelle fois un œil en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

« Ce n'est pas ta première finale, réfuta Spinnet. Et tu n'as jamais été du genre à stresser pour un examen, et pour un match encore moins. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es surnommée Miss-Je-Me-Fiche-De-Tout… »

A l'évocation de ce surnom ridicule, Alicia eut enfin toute l'attention de son amie et même plus… Si elle avait hésité une seconde, là, elle en était convaincue. Katie n'avait jamais eu cet air perdu.

« Katie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne me feras pas croire à tes histoires d'angoisse pré-match. Ca marche pour moi ou Angelina, mais pas pour toi. »

Bell se releva soudainement et vint se planter en face de Spinnet.

« Il ne se passe rien du tout. Tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, déclama-t-elle. Par contre, je me permets de te faire remarquer que jouer au Quidditch en pyjama, fera peut-être plaisir à tous les spectateurs du genre masculin, mais pas à Dubois. »

Alicia rougit et en oublia bien vite ses réflexions au sujet de son amie.

&&

Dans ce couloir qui menait à la grande salle, il était juste l'heure où les élèves matinaux venaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner le samedi matin, accompagnés exceptionnellement en ce jour de finale par les joueurs de Quidditch.

« Les Gryffondors n'oseront même plus pointer le nez en dehors de leur salle commune quand on se sera occupés d'eux », ricana d'une voix forte un blondinet qui se révéla être Malefoy.

Les deux Serdaigles à qui il s'adressait, eurent une moue dubitative avant de continuer leur chemin sans plus faire attention au jeune vantard. L'humeur déjà nettement assombrie de Marcus ne s'améliora pas en entendant cela. D'un pas vif, il se positionna devant l'attrapeur, se dotant d'un air tranquille et il se délecta en constatant la disparition instantanée du sourire enjoué de Malefoy. Tellement prévisible !

« Mon cher Malefoy, commença-t-il doucement, il est évident que nous allons gagner. »

Déjà l'attrapeur dodelinait du chef pour acquiescer aux dires de son maître es Quidditch. Mais Marcus n'en avait pas fini.

« Mais à la place de le crier sous tous les toits, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! reprit-il hurlant littéralement sur le jeune Drago qui en fut tétanisé. Parce que si tu consens à nous faire une petite crise d'hypoglycémie une fois dans les airs, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! »

Que cela pouvait être bon d'enfin se défouler sur ce prétentieux imbu de lui-même. Marcus était d'une humeur massacrante et foi de Serpentard, Malefoy allait en faire les frais. Ca lui remettrait les idées en place pour le match. Drago avala bruyamment sa salive, avant de se reprendre.

« Mon père a dit que… tenta-t-il.

- Ton père, ton père ! Ne viens pas me parler de lui à seulement quelques minutes du match, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes manières de gamin pourri gâté. De toute façon, ce n'est pas lui qui ira attraper le vif d'or à ta place que je sache. Alors ose encore jouer au mariole et je m'en vais te faire réviser les règles du Quidditch à ma façon. Et crois-moi, tu en as besoin !

- Mais…

- Ok, viens par là », tonna Flint d'un ton affreusement déterminé.

Attrapant brutalement Malefoy par le col de sa robe, il le souleva, riant intérieurement du peu d'effort que demandait le jeune freluquet. Et ne prenant pas garde aux mouvements saccadés de l'attrapeur, Flint l'emmena dans un endroit plus à l'écart, sous les regards éberlués des quelques personnes déjà éveillées en ce samedi matin, et auxquelles leur état d'éveil ne permettait qu'une vague réaction d'intérêt face à ce conflit inter-Serpentard. Le capitaine jeta son attrapeur au bas d'un escalier complètement déserté et se pencha sur lui, faisant s'aplatir Malefoy sur les marches en marbre.

« Malefoy, t'as intérêt à faire de Potter une affaire personnelle pour ce match sinon… fit Flint en dardant un doigt offensif sur le torse du blondinet.

- Mais capitaine, c'est déjà le cas… » rétorqua l'attrapeur quelque peu indigné.

Le grognement rauque que poussa Marcus, fut suffisant pour faire comprendre à Drago qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

« Hé, vous avez vu le temps magnifique qu'il fait ? résonna une voix pour le moins impromptue. Ca va être génial de jouer par ce soleil. »

Malefoy et Flint détournèrent la tête simultanément pour voir qui pouvait avoir prononcé une phrase pareille en de telles circonstances. Marcus s'effondra au sol, se prenant rageusement la tête entre les mains, en constatant que c'était bel et bien Bletchley, leur gardien qui se tenait tout sourire face à eux.

« Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? » demanda ce dernier étonné par le comportement de son capitaine.

&&

Les tribunes se remplissaient peu à peu, nourries par la foule d'élèves qui affluaient de part et d'autre, offrant ça et là, des tâches bigarrées consistant en diverses banderoles, affiches et vêtements verts ou rouges pour la plupart.

Dire qu'il n'y avait que des supporters gryffondors ou serpentards, aurait été réducteur. Pour cette finale, certains élèves peu habitués du Quidditch avaient consenti à quitter leurs occupations habituelles. L'occasion en valait la peine. Une finale opposant les deux maisons rivales était toujours un évènement distrayant même pour ceux qui s'avéraient peu intéressés par le noble sport.

Des Poufsouffles étaient regroupés en îlots, bavardant calmement dans un coin de la tribune Ouest. Parmi eux, la jeune Richardson n'hésitait pas à clamer son amour immodéré pour les Serpentards sous le regard clairement désapprobateur de ses camarades, qui terriblement gênés, tentaient de se faire les plus discrets possible.

Bien entendu, les Gryffondors parés des traditionnelles couleurs rouge et or, y allaient franchement à base de sifflets retentissants, de cris hystériques et de banderoles agitées à la gloire de leur équipe. Face à eux, de l'autre côté du terrain, se trouvaient les supporters de Serpentards, tout aussi enthousiastes. Entre ces deux camps, les échanges de quolibets, de piques et d'autres joyeusetés de supporters fusaient librement. Tout cela suivi d'en haut, dans la tribune Nord, par les professeurs qui souriaient largement à la vue de l'enthousiasme de ce public juvénile.

Sourire est un grand mot. Si Dumbledore effectivement, se parait de son plus grand sourire. Le professeur de potions, assis sagement, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, n'offrait pas le moindre signe de gaieté. Et heureusement, s'il en avait été autrement, cela aurait pu faire chavirer les conceptions les plus profondes des élèves.

Parmi tout ce brouhaha et cette agitation, il y avait aussi les Serdaigles.

« Aïe ! Doyle, tu m'as marché sur le pied », gémit Francesca.

Le garçon bien trop grand et à l'air emprunté fit la moue en voyant la grimace de la dénommée Francesca.

« Désolé. Mais si tu ne sautillais pas sans cesse sur place, ça ne serait pas arrivé, riposta-t-il.

- Je m'en fiche comme de ma première plume, répliqua vertement la poursuiveuse. J'ai jamais voulu regarder ce match avec toi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais avec mes amis. »

Elle désigna à quelques mètres de là, une bande de Serdaigles qui sautillaient et agitaient des drapeaux rouge et or en suivant le rythme de l'hymne que chantonnaient à plein gosier les Gryffondors.

« Silence ! On est pas là pour s'amuser, ordonna Roger Davies qui tentait de se faire entendre malgré le vacarme du stade.

- Ca, on l'avait bien compris, maugréa le batteur Harvey, littéralement effondré sur son siège.

- Et pourquoi on doit être séparés d'abord ? répliqua Melvin, l'autre batteur, qui effectivement se trouvait à quatre places de son co-équipier.

- Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour espérer obtenir un peu de votre attention durant ce match capital », argua Davies exaspéré.

Les deux batteurs ronchonnèrent de concert, croisant les bras et prenant un air maussade.

« Et bien, il n'y a pas que moi qui aie l'air ravie de me voir imposer ce cours de Quidditch, alors qu'on devrait s'amuser comme les autres, ironisa Francesca.

- Faudrait que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, grogna Doyle. C'est fatiguant. C'est pour qu'on progresse, a dit Davies.

- Il va nous assommer de commentaires techniques. Moi, je me casse.

- T'es pas bien, chuchota le poursuiveur. S'il te voit déserter, tu peux être sûre qu'il te passera un savon. »

Francesca ne prit pas la peine d'entendre le reste de la réplique moralisatrice de son camarade. Se baissant, elle fila entre les rangées pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'accueillirent avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

« Ca va être long, ce match », soupira Doyle.

Disant cela, il jeta un œil à leur capitaine qui avait amené pour l'occasion son livre fétiche _Des mille et une stratégies du Noble Sport_.

* * *

**Après-match**

La coupe, enfin ! La tenir à bout de bras, la montrer au monde entier, pouvoir prouver leur victoire, comme c'était grisant. Ils étaient les meilleurs ! Olivier l'avait toujours su. Tous ces efforts n'avaient pas été vains puisqu'il avait obtenu sa récompense. Ce fut presque à regret qu'il dut la céder à McGonagall. Et croisant le regard de son professeur, il fut surpris, presque effrayé de l'avide lueur qu'il lut dans les yeux de la dame écossaise.

Il descendit de la tribune, extatique. Ce fut à peine s'il entendait les acclamations de ses co-équipiers, les vivats des Gryffondors et les éclats de rire des jumeaux. Des jeunes filles impudentes vinrent même profiter de ce moment de confusion et de joie pour l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Et pris dans son rêve confus, il n'y réagit même pas, se laissant doucement mener par la foule compacte, ne voyant plus que de l'or et de l'écarlate tout autour de lui, et cette coupe qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire comme sa victoire. Dans sa joie, il en aurait presque embrassé le victorieux Potter si celui-ci ne s'était pas sagement tenu à l'écart des élans de son capitaine.

La foule le porta en triomphe, en toute simplicité. Il se laissa emmener, comme sur un petit nuage, il voulait savourer ce moment, l'inscrire durablement dans ses souvenirs. Se laisser bercer par les acclamations hystériques, il pourrait faire ça toute sa vie, il en était persuadé.

Lorsqu'on le reposa à terre, il retrouva peu à peu sa raison. Enfin suffisamment. Il voulait voir la tête que pouvait faire Marcus Flint en ce moment de cuisante défaite, comme pour compléter le plaisir de cette journée. C'était plus fort que lui. Non content d'avoir gagné la compétition, il avait aussi remporté cette bataille personnelle qu'il engageait depuis des années avec le Serpentard. Il se devait de profiter aussi de cette victoire.

Avec la cohue attroupée autour de lui, il eut du mal à repérer Flint. Mais rien ne pourrait enlever ce dernier plaisir à Dubois. Il le trouverait coûte que coûte. Il lui ferait ravaler sa défaite une nouvelle fois. Il en jubilait par avance.

Il n'eut même pas de la peine en apercevant son adversaire défait, le visage entre les mains, assis sur le bord d'un gradin. Il s'en approcha d'un pas conquérant.

« Je trouvais ça intéressant que tu puisses toi aussi expérimenter le goût amer que peut avoir une défaite », déclama Olivier.

Ce fut des yeux noirs que le Serpentard leva sur Dubois.

« Alors, tu trouves ça comment de perdre ? insista le Gryffondor sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du regard assassin que dardait Flint sur lui.

- Barre-toi ! grinça Marcus d'humeur peu encline à ce genre de conversations.

- Oh, mais c'est trop facile ! Et tu gâches ma victoire, protesta Olivier d'un ton badin.

Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement, la situation était trop belle pour être vraie.

Flint se leva abruptement, pour mieux toiser Dubois de sa haute taille.

« C'est ça, marre-toi ! gronda le Serpentard avec un rictus. De toute façon, s'il m'en prenait l'envie, je pourrais facilement te faire déchanter. »

A ces mots, le sourire du Gryffondor s'évanouit. Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, il avait appris cette règle à ses dépens, il n'était pas question de l'oublier maintenant. Même après avoir perdu, le serpent pouvait encore mordre. Si Flint disait cela, c'est qu'il avait encore plus d'un tour dans son sac. Mieux valait prendre cela avec prudence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Dubois d'un ton qu'il voulait léger, mais l'hésitation se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

- Hé, Olivier. Tu viens qu'on fête ça ? entonna une voix joyeuse. On peut ramener de la bièraubeurre et Maria a promis… »

Dubois ne détourna pas le regard vers Fred qui venait de s'interrompre dans sa tirade en constatant à qui pouvait faire face son capitaine. Le rouquin eut une grimace en apercevant le capitaine des Serpentards et il entreprit de donner un coup de coude à George qui bavardait juste à côté avec une Serdaigle. D'un regard, il lui indiqua l'affrontement entre les deux capitaines.

« Tu ne tiens pas vraiment à savoir, ricana le Serpentard après avoir regardé d'un mauvais œil le manège des jumeaux Weasley. Profite de ta victoire, mon pauvre Dubois !

- Crache ton venin, Flint ! » grinça Olivier serrant les poings.

Il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ses mots. Il aurait pu se contenter d'ignorer les paroles du capitaine de Serpentards qui peut-être n'étaient que bluff destiné à lui gâcher sa victoire.

Marcus fit quelques pas nonchalants face à Olivier, l'observant par moments et s'amusant de voir son ennemi se mettre si facilement en colère. Il prit son temps avant de demander d'une voix innocente :

« Alors les entraînements dans votre équipe, ça se passe comment au juste ? »

Il y eut un silence, ne laissant transparaître que les vivats persistants des Gryffondors restés aux alentours du stade. Dubois ne s'était pas attendu à une question aussi anodine.

« Où tu veux en venir ? Ca se passe comme dans n'importe quel entraînement. Et mes joueurs pourront te le confirmer », répondit-il déconcerté en indiquant les jumeaux qui restaient étrangement calmes derrière lui, observant la scène avec attention.

Flint eut le geste étrange d'observer attentivement ses ongles, comme pour faire signifier à son adversaire qu'il se fichait totalement de ce que celui-ci pouvait lui rétorquer.

« J'étais juste curieux, tu vois, reprit-il avec une douceur peu coutumière de sa part. Après tout, dans mon équipe, il n'y a pas de filles. »

La grimace d'incompréhension qu'Olivier eut, fit sourire Flint dont le seul amusement semblait être de laisser le Gryffondor dans le brouillard.

Alors qu'Olivier tentait de calmer sa fureur de se voir mener en bateau par le Serpentard, les trois poursuiveuses vinrent dans leur direction.

« Tout le monde nous attend. Il faudrait y aller, entonna gaiement Alicia avant que Fred ne lui fasse signe de se taire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ici ? demanda Katie.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, c'est une affaire entre moi et Flint », rétorqua froidement Dubois.

Les trois poursuiveuses ne remarquèrent qu'à ce moment le Serpentard accoudé tranquillement contre le mur de la tribune.

« Alors Flint, j'attends. C'est quoi, ces histoires ? insista Olivier.

- Et bien, n'ayant pas l'expérience de ce genre de choses, je me demandais s'il était bien éthique qu'un entraîneur profite de ces joueuses, lança Flint abruptement avec un sourire mauvais.

- Pardon ?! s'écria Dubois outré.

- Allons, ne joue pas aux innocents, Dubois. Tu caches bien ton jeu. Avec tous tes principes et tes manières, on y croirait presque, se moqua allègrement Marcus qui sous des airs de badinage, savourait pleinement sa revanche. Monsieur ne mélange pas les affaires de cœur et le Quidditch. Parce que le Quidditch est un sport noble et qu'il est au-dessus de tout. C'est sûr, on y croit ! »

Un gémissement plaintif indiqua qu'Angelina n'avait que trop bien compris de quoi il retournait.

Flint posa un regard amusé sur Johnson qui avait soudainement pâli puis sur Dubois qui paraissait avoir du mal à contenir sa fureur. Ces Gryffondors tous les mêmes, il était tellement aisé de les énerver.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! gronda le Gryffondor.

- Tu ne peux quand même pas dénier que Johnson et toi, vous vous embrassiez dans les vestiaires. Derrick, mon batteur vous a vus. Pas joli-joli, tout ça, fit Marcus en agitant un doigt désapprobateur sous le nez d'Olivier. Tu me vois déçu. Je croyais que vous les Gryffondors étiez - comment dire ? - intègres. »

Dubois semblait en avoir le souffle coupé.

« Johnson et moi, c'était un accident, marmonna-t-il sans même s'apercevoir qu'à ces mots, Angelina rouge de confusion, venait de s'enfuir précipitamment, suivie de près par Alicia.

- Un accident… Ah oui, c'est intéressant, fit mine de réfléchir Marcus. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait définir les choses comme ça. J'aimerai bien en avoir plus souvent des accidents de ce genre. Un sacré morceau quand même, cette Johnson ! »

Il accompagna ces paroles d'une œillade appuyée au Gryffondor.

Les jumeaux et Katie ne surent comment réagir lorsqu'ils virent leur capitaine se précipiter sur Flint et le ruer de coups.

Marcus plongé dans le plaisir que lui procurait cette douce vengeance, ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, Dubois lui fonce purement et simplement dessus. Le Serpentard bien que plus grand et plus robuste qu'Olivier, dut pourtant reculer face à l'assaut furieux du Gryffondor. Sous la surprise, il encaissa tant bien que mal un crochet qui le frappa durement à la tempe, le rendant inapte à toute réflexion durant quelques secondes. Tant que Dubois avait l'avantage, il en profita rageusement, enchaînant les coups, frappant là où il pouvait, aveuglé par la colère, voulant faire mal, voulant lui faire ravaler les offenses que Flint avait proférés. Il venait de gagner le tournoi de Quidditch, et alors ? Il se battait comme un moldu, et alors ? Il n'était pas digne des Gryffondors, et alors ?! Faire mal à celui qu'il haïssait de toute son âme, c'était ça, l'important… Jusqu'à ce que Flint reprenne ses esprits et ne commence à riposter.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla une voix désespérée.

Les jumeaux interdits se tournèrent vers Katie, qui montrait une pâleur inquiétante.

Mais ni Dubois, ni Flint ne sembla entendre le cri de Katie. Désespérée, elle semblait chercher du regard une solution. L'œillade appuyée qu'elle lança aux jumeaux, ne les convainquit pas de se lancer dans la mêlée pour arrêter les deux belligérants. Se tournant et se retournant, elle s'apprêtait à elle-même séparer les capitaines lorsqu'elle vit avec un sentiment d'inquiétude et de soulagement mêlés, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall accourir. Les jumeaux, eux, semblèrent estimer qu'il était temps de s'éclipser, surtout au vu de l'expression furieuse du professeur de métamorphoses.

« Dubois ! Voulez-vous arrêter ça immédiatement ?! s'écria la directrice de Gryffondor blanche de colère. Vous faîtes honte à votre maison ! Je ne vous pensais pas capable de telles choses ! Comment pouvez-vous abaisser à vous battre ainsi ? »

Tandis qu'elle prononçait cette diatribe, une épaisse fumée rouge s'envola de sa baguette et s'infiltra entre les deux élèves les maintenant séparés.

« Et vous, Flint… ajouta-t-elle dans sa colère.

- Minerva, je vous prie de vous occuper uniquement de vos élèves, l'interrompit froidement Rogue. Il y a déjà suffisamment à faire de ce côté.

- Severus, voyons ! s'écria McGonagall en lançant un regard outré à son collègue. Ces deux élèves sont là à se battre comme des moldus, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est que je m'occupe exclusivement de ma maison. Je vous rappelle qu'au titre de directrice adjointe, j'ai tout autant le droit de punir Flint que vous.

- C'est cela, Minerva, ironisa Rogue avec un air de profond mépris. Occupez-vous donc de ces deux gredins, je vous regarderai faire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez perdu la finale, que vous devez vous sentir obligé de faire la tête ainsi, sermonna le professeur de métamorphoses qui à ces mots, ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire. Vous êtes vraiment mauvais joueur, Severus ! Nous avons gagné en bonne et due forme. Il faudra bien que vous l'acceptiez… »

Tandis que les professeurs se détournaient des élèves, ayant eux-même vraisemblablement quelques griefs à régler, Dubois et Flint restaient immobiles l'un face à l'autre à se dévisager.

« Crétin ! lança abruptement Marcus qui arborait fièrement un magnifique cocard.

- Abruti ! rétorqua Olivier qui maintenait d'une main son bras gauche.

- Séducteur de mes deux !

- Poursuiveur à la manque !

- Mains percées !

- C'est pas bientôt fini ! » tonna Katie exaspérée.

Les deux capitaines se retournèrent simultanément vers la poursuiveuse qui semblait anéantie.

« J'en ai assez de vos chamailleries idiotes ! s'emporta-t-elle en se plaçant entre les deux ennemis. Tout ça pour une coupe ! Tout ça pour un vif d'or, pour une vulgaire petite balle dorée ! Je vous trouve pitoyables. Des gamins obsédés par la victoire, voilà ce que vous êtes. Vous me faîtes vraiment pitié.

- Mais enfin, Katie ! » s'exclamèrent les capitaines en chœur.

En chœur… En chœur ?! Le regard soudain inquisiteur d'Olivier alla de Flint à Bell, puis de Bell à Flint.

« Katie ? fit le Gryffondor éberlué à Bell. Il t'appelle… Katie ?! »

Se tordant nerveusement les mains, la poursuiveuse lança un regard désespéré à Marcus comme pour y chercher de l'aide.

« C'est pas vrai ? s'étouffa Dubois. Dîtes-moi que je rêve. C'est un cauchemar ! Katie, tu n'as pas pu faire… ça…

- Olivier, je t'assure que… se défendit Bell.

- … Avec lui ! l'interrompit Dubois dont l'intonation semblait hésiter entre le dégoût et la colère.

- Lui, il a un nom, je te rappelle, protesta froidement Flint. Et je ne vois pas où est le problème. Oui, Katie et moi, nous avons…

- Marcus, tais-toi ! le coupa Bell.

- C'est pas vrai, on dirait déjà un couple ! Je veux me réveiller, gémit Olivier.

- Un couple ! Non, on est pas ensemble ! s'écria Bell avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tu entends Dubois : pas ensemble !

- Pas ensemble, elle est bien bonne, celle-là, ricana Flint. Tu ne disais pas ça, hier soir.

- Et je disais quoi, hier soir ? rétorqua Katie avec rage. Puisque apparemment, tu en sais plus que moi.

- Tu avais l'air plutôt consentante quand… explicita Flint qui paraissait se repaître de la situation, ne sachant qui faire le plus enrager de Katie ou d'Olivier.

- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, s'exclama Dubois. C'est immonde, dégoûtant… Je m'en vais ! Réglez vos problèmes de cœur sans moi. »

Le Gryffondor se leva et s'empressa de déguerpir vers le château, secouant la tête comme pour éloigner toutes les images qui s'y amoncelaient. Une fois qu'il fut au loin, Katie se retourna avec colère vers le capitaine Serpentard qui arborait un fier sourire.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! s'écria-t-elle en martelant du doigt le torse du capitaine.

- Ma faute… fit rêveusement Flint. Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute.

- Tu es ignoble ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, bien entendu. Il a fallu que tu enfonces le clou, s'insurgea Bell.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi de ma part ? » ricana doucement Marcus.

La poursuiveuse leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la tribune, la mine soucieuse.

« Je suis fichue maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de moi, quand ça se saura ? »

Flint alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Katie gémit en se prenant la tête entre les mains :

« J'ai trahi ma maison avec…

- Le Serpentard le plus sexy de Poudlard », proposa insolemment Marcus.

A ces paroles, Katie lui lança un regard circonspect puis un rire clair lui échappa.

« Hé, tu n'as pas à te moquer ! Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle que tu es incapable de résister à mon charme ? » s'insurgea Flint en fronçant les sourcils.

Le rire de la poursuiveuse se transforma en ricanement méprisant.

« Je me demande bien comment tu as pu me faire céder, grinça-t-elle.

- Mon charisme, sans doute, expliqua le Serpentard en se rengorgeant. Et toutes ces qualités qui me caractérisent.

- Oui, de nombreuses qualités comme un irrespect chronique de toute règle, un profond sadisme, une certaine tendance à la violence, une totale ignorance du mot _romantisme…_ énuméra-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois très portée sur le romantisme, fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces histoires de grand amour, de coup de foudre et de prince charmant », ironisa Marcus avec circonspection.

Katie baissa les yeux.

« Non, je n'y crois pas. Mais j'aimerai bien qu'on m'y fasse croire. J'aimerai bien. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva doucement et marcha vers le château sans se retourner, laissant le Serpentard penaud sur les tribunes.

« Attends, Katie ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il s'empressa de la rejoindre, la forçant à s'arrêter en se mettant en travers de sa route.

« On pourrait peut-être se revoir », proposa-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

La poursuiveuse ficha ses yeux noirs dans le regard du Serpentard.

« On pourrait… » fit-elle évasivement.

Flint prit la main de la jeune fille et la serra entre les siennes.

« Promets-moi qu'on se reverra.

- Marcus, ça ne sert à rien, protesta-t-elle. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, tous les deux. Tu n'as pas encore compris ça ? La réaction de Dubois ne t'a pas suffi ? »

Flint se renfrogna, profondément blessé dans son amour-propre.

« S'il n'y a que le regard des autres qui t'intéresse… »

La poursuiveuse s'agita, passant lentement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Mais bon sang ! Dis quelque chose !… Miss-Je-Me-Fiche-De-Tout, tu parles ! tonna le Serpentard. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

- Bien sûr que tu vas me laisser faire ! rétorqua-t-elle indignée.

- Non, je refuse de ne plus te voir juste parce que tu ne tiens pas à ce que je vienne entacher ta réputation.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu y pourras si moi, je refuse de me prêter à ton manège ?! rétorqua-t-elle en tapant du pied avec rage.

- Si je t'embrasse, tu cèderas, avança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Parce que tu es si sûr de toi ?! fulmina Bell en retirant sa main d'entre celles du Serpentard.

- Totalement sûr.

- Si tu me touches, je hurle, avertit sèchement la Gryffondor.

- Tu ne hurleras pas, affirma posément le capitaine.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu savais par avance ce que je ferai ! s'emporta Katie. Tu ne me connais pas, Marcus Flint ! Tu ne me connais pas, c'est compris ?!

- Si tu voulais bien arrêter trois secondes de te voiler la face, ça simplifierait les choses !

- Ca simplifierait quoi ? Ca ne simplifierait rien du tout ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? demanda Flint.

- _Tu_ m'énerves !

- Katie… »

Cette dernière croisa les bras et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

« Katie, arrête cette comédie. »

Ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Puisqu'il le fallait, Marcus connaissait d'autres moyens de la faire fléchir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, faisant face à son dos. Puis, il posa doucement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Bell sursauta et fit mine de se dégager mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps entourant sa taille de ses bras, la tenant fermement contre lui. Flint attendit patiemment de la voir réagir, tout en laissant son souffle errer sur la nuque de la poursuiveuse. Avec douceur, il écarta la longue chevelure châtain et déposa de légers baisers sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Il se plut à la sentir se laisser aller entre ses bras. Il adora la sentir frémir lorsqu'il intensifia ces caresses.

« Tu vois, ma belle qu'il n'est pas difficile de te posséder, souffla-t-il.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie eu, Marcus ? » fit Katie dans un murmure, causant un sourire chez le Serpentard.

Il resserra son emprise sur la poursuiveuse.

FIN


End file.
